The Joys of Nonconformity
by WindRush
Summary: Cam fell for his best friend. Wow, could that be anymore cliche? Yep, he was definitely screwed.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely adore the thought of Ash and Cam together, and I really wanted to write a fanfic about them. This is going to be multichaptered, this being the first chapter. Don't worry, there will be actual dialogue in future chapters, this is just kind of like the prologue. Oh, and future chapters will be longer. Also, the rating is staying as is; this story will only and always be rated T. I would really love for you to drop a review about what you think; it would really make my day ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns**

Ash/Cam- The Joys of Nonconformity

Cam hadn't meant to fall in love with his best friend. He really hadn't, it just kind of… happened.

It had all started early one evening, when the residents of Bluebell were done with work for the day, packing up and turning in for the night. Cam was just about to walk into Howard's Café, ready to fall into bed after a busy day of work, when Ash all of a sudden came tumbling up the steps beside the Town Hall, asking if it was too late to get a flower for Cheryl's birthday. Ash hurriedly explained how he had completely forgotten tomorrow was his little sister's birthday and that he was extremely sorry for getting to the flower shop so last minute but Cheryl would just about die for a pink rose and if he didn't get her anything he would be the worst brother _ever _in the history of brothers and he wasn't sure he could go on knowing that his sweet baby sister hated him so could Cam please, please, _pretty please_ help him out.

Cam had stood there for a good two minutes, blinking at the rancher while trying to process everything that the boy had said, before breaking into a small grin and lightly shaking his head. Ash had always been a little forgetful and Cam was amused at his best friend's antics. The florist dug through his boxes, grabbed a pink rose, and turned back to his friend. It was at that moment, as Cam handed over the flower and duly noted that with his hat askew on his head, and dirt smudged on his cheeks, Ash looked quite cute, that something within the young florist changed.

Cam had worried for his insanity for a split second, because he had just thought that his best friend looked cute. His best _male _friend. But the boy in the purple hat decided to just wave it off as nothing; it was probably just the late hours catching up to him. He had woken up earlier than usual that morning, so it was most likely the sudden schedule change that was putting these weird thoughts in his head.

Ash started to reach in his pocket, ready to hand over the money for his sister's gift, but Cam had stopped him, telling him that they were friends and that it was on the house. The strawberry blond boy insisted on paying, saying that it was the least he could do with his inconvenient timing. Cam refused to take the money, telling Ash to give Cheryl his best birthday wishes for tomorrow. The rancher finally gave up and ran off to his home, but not before spewing out thank you after thank you.

!

It was only a few nights later after the last minute birthday fiasco when things really started to get out of control.

Cam woke up from a rather happy dream on a late Thursday night. He was lying in his bed, staring up at the paint-chipped ceiling, when he decided that his dream had been a little too "happy." He had dreamt of Ash with his dirt smudged cheeks, just as they had been the night he came to get Cheryl's pink rose. Normally, Cam wouldn't think dreaming of his best friend as a big deal, but this particular night he did, for he had woken up to find out that his dream had gotten him… uh… a little too excited. That night, Cam had wondered if he was in trouble with these recent affairs pertaining to his best friend. He didn't think too much on it though; he just turned on his side, willing the problem dealing with his nether regions to go away, and, again, waved everything off.

When this "dream problem" turned into nightly occurrences, Cam began to slightly worry. But it wasn't until Cam began noticing, like _really noticing_, little things about Ash that he had finally realized that he _was _in trouble.

He couldn't tell you what day it was, even if he wanted to, that he took notice of these "things." Granted, he had probably always subconsciously known about these "things", what with being Ash's best friend since they were both in diapers, but he had never really thought much on them.

These "things" consisted of little pieces of info such as how Ash was very animated whenever he talked; he would always move his arms all about. Whenever he was angry, he would ball his right hand up into a fist, he would clutch at his stomach when he was happy, place his fingers under his chin when he was confused, his arms would lay limp at his sides when he was sad, and he would scratch the back of his head whenever he got nervous or embarrassed.

His eyes weren't just blue, but almost a steel-gray blue, his hair, not orange, but strawberry blond. Whenever he got scared, he would talk to his animals, mainly his cow, Melvin. During his free time, if he wasn't chatting with Cam at the flower shop, he liked to go bug catching, but he would always end up letting the critters go, worried that they would feel too closed in being confined in such small cages. He liked to drink his cappuccinos on the hottest days of summer and his mixed smoothies in the dead of winter. He absolutely despised mushrooms, and would freak out if he was in a ten mile radius of one. His sister could be a big pain in the rear, but he loved her to death and would probably always be overprotective of her.

Each time Cam noted another quirk about Ash, his chest would erupt with butterflies, and he'd have a small, goofy grin plastered to his face. Oh yes, Cam was most certainly in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 and it is longer, as promised. I want to thank everyone who added this to their alert list and I want to thank Dorky Tinsle Chik for reviewing. I also want to thank kikima34 for PMing me to tell me what she thought, so thanks everyone! Please drop a review and enjoy!**

The Joys of Nonconformity- Chapter 2

Wednesday afternoon found Cam shifting nervously at his flower stand. He was fidgeting around, his fingers playing with the hem of his vest, the buttons on his shirt, his loose yellow tie, then back to his vest. He ripped his hat off of his head and roughly yanked his fingers through his hair. With the hat back in place, Cam turned his restless fingers to the display in front of him, and began fiddling with the carnation that was currently for sale.

When one of the red flower's petal's fell off, Cam shoved his hands in his pockets, deciding it would be best to just keep them there. Just because he was freaking out didn't mean the merchandise should have to suffer. It wasn't fair to the customers or the flowers.

It was Ash's day off and he was bound to show up any minute, coming to visit the young florist, as he did every Wednesday. Cam was acting like a little girl about, though he didn't know why. He was usually calm, cool, and collected when in sticky situations, and the fact that this time he wasn't was really puzzling to him, not to mention nerve wracking.

Just then, Ash came bounding up the steps, much like he had done the night he came to get his sister a gift. He had a wide smile on his face as he turned to the flower stand, the radiant gaze settling on Cam. The florist's breath hitched in his throat, and he flashed his own small, cheerful smile.

"What's crack-a-lackin'!" Ash leaned against the table where Cam set up his sales for the day, and placed a jug of milk in the working boy's unexpected hands.

Cam stared down at the drink in his hands, then over to Ash with an eyebrow quirked. "What's this for?"

"It's a thank you for the free flower; Cheryl loved it by the way."

"I told you that it was on the house."

"Yeah, but I felt too guilty not paying for it, so I figured this would be a good way to pay for it without actually paying for it." Cam smiled and gave a soft thanks.

"So, I take it you're not the worst brother in history of brothers?" Ash smiled wide again, shaking his head and giving a light chuckle.

"Nope! I'm actually the _best _brother in history of brothers. Cheryl was so excited when she got the flower; she's been wearing it in her hair ever since. She'll probably wear it 'till it shrivels up and dies."

"Well, that won't be for a long time; I _am _the one who personally picks these flowers. So she'll be wearing that flower for a long while, since I'm the best florist the world's ever seen." Ash rolled his eyes at his friend's moment of cockiness.

"She actually wanted to play with me today but I told her that Wednesdays were already reserved for you." Cam's chest swelled with a mixture of happiness and butterflies. He knew how much Ash enjoyed spending time with his sister and the fact that the young rancher preferred to keep some time for his best friend made Cam giddy as a school girl who just got a date for the dance. Cam was just about to reply, when the sound of a door opening reached his ears, causing both boys to turn their heads at the source of the noise.

Laney came walking out of Howard's Café carrying a plate of something and smiling at the two boys.

"Hey guys. My dad just got done making these cabbage rolls and wanted me to share them with you. He said that Cam seemed to be working hard and two young men such as yourselves should make sure you get enough to eat." Cam raised an eyebrow at the girl, he probably only had about three or four customers all day, and it was already 1:00pm. Whenever he didn't have customers to tend to, he usually just stood there, spacing out and patiently waiting for his next customer. He wouldn't really say he worked all that hard today, but then again, Laney's dad always _had _babied Cam. Something about how he was the only father like figure in the young florist's life or whatever.

"Yum! Your dad always makes the best food!" Ash licked his lips, quickly snatching a roll off the plate as soon as the blonde girl got to the flower stand. Laney just giggled and held the plate out to Cam, looking at him with waiting eyes. Cam carefully grabbed one of the appetizers, thanking the girl as he did so.

"How are they, boys?" Laney asked their opinions before taking a cabbage roll for herself and daintily chewing on it. Ash made a sound of approval, giving the young baker a thumbs up as he continued to inhale his food. Cam silently nodded his own approval, giving a small smile.

Laney turned to Ash and kindly asked, "Enjoying your day off?"

Ash gave her a bright smile before answering, "Yep! Just visiting good ol' Cam here."

Laney smiled and turned to Cam. "So how's business going? Selling lots of flowers? I hear the new Konohana farmer loves daisies."

"Business has been fine, I guess. Lillian was just here the other day actually. She bought a couple packs of Casablanca seeds."

Ash suddenly perked up. "Oh! That reminds me, Cam, did Lillian say anything about stopping in Bluebell again when you talked to her?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I have plans with her tomorrow and I completely forgot to tell her a time. So now I don't know when we'll be meeting up." Cam's stomach churned at Ash's mention of plans with Lillian, but he didn't dwell on it too much. Plans could mean anything. They weren't necessarily going on a date or something. She could simply be asking him for some tips on taking care of animals. Cam was pretty sure that he had seen the Konohana farmer buying a cow a couple of days ago while working at his flower stand. Yeah, she was definitely just asking for animal tips.

"What plans do you guys have?" Cam tried his best to sound as casual as he could be. Even though Cam was 99.9% sure that their plans had nothing to deal with but work, he was still generally curious. There were so many different types of work that their plans could revolve around and Cam was kind of interested, and ok, Cam wasn't exactly 99.9% sure that those plans were innocent and he wanted to know what the heck was going on.

Ash flushed at Cam's question and began stuttering, "Oh, you know, nothing big. Just… stuff." The strawberry blonde was rubbing the back of his neck and shyly toeing at the dirt he was currently standing on with the tip of his shoe.

This was not the reaction Cam had been hoping for. Now he was 99.9% sure that their plans were anything _but _innocent. The churning in his stomach became considerably worse and he felt like he needed to sit down, _now, _or else he was going to fall right then and there.

"Cam? Are you ok? You look kind of sick." Laney fixed Cam with a worried look, asking if he needed anything.

"No, no I'm fine. Just need to sit down, I think." Laney immediately went over to help Cam to the bench situated in the corner of his flower stand. She grabbed Cam's left shoulder, and then gestured for Ash to come grab his right. Once they were sure they had a firm grasp on the young florist, they gingerly placed him on the stone bench.

Laney continued with her worried look, "Are you sure you're okay?" Her voice was filled with concern and her eyebrows were pulled together, making her pea-green eyes seem abnormally large. Cam shook his head and reassured her.

"I really am fine, Laney. Probably just something I ate." Cam quickly thought of an excuse for his odd behavior. He certainly wasn't going to admit what was really making him act this way.

"You don't think it was those cabbage rolls, do you?" Ash peered down at Cam, his expression was also filled with concern and Cam had to look away. He hated lying to his best friend. He rarely did it and whenever he did, the guilt would slowly get to him, eating his insides away until he was a helpless pile of confessing goo. Once, Cam had accidently broke Ash's favorite sheep bobble head and played it off as though he didn't know a thing. A few days later and the florist was at his friend's door, fessing up and begging for forgiveness. Ash had, of course, accepted the apology; he hadn't been that upset in the first place and he found it rather hilarious that his aloof-as-ever best friend was practically groveling at his feet.

"Oh no, I hope it wasn't the cabbage rolls! I can't afford to be sick; I promised Georgia I'd help her bake a pie for her dad!" Laney started to slightly panic and clutch at her stomach, trying to see if she, too, felt the need to sit.

"Yeah, and I have my plans with Lillian tomorrow!" The mention of Lillian's and Ash's plans caused Cam to get irritable.

"It wasn't the cabbage rolls!" he snapped. Laney and Ash looked startled at Cam's angry tone. Cam sighed and spoke again, calmly this time. "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and it's starting to get to me." At this confession, Laney suddenly grew angry. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"This is the third time this week you haven't gotten any sleep, Cam! You need to stop taking those late night strolls and I'm going to start making you a cup of honey tea before you go to bed. The tea should help you fall asleep." Laney had always acted motherly towards Cam, probably because he had no other mother like figure in his life. Cam was actually very thankful to have Laney as a friend. She was always nice to him and making sure that he was taking care of himself properly. Not that he necessarily needed the attention; he knew how to take care of himself, after all. But he really did appreciate the things she did for him; she was the closest thing to a parent that he had.

Cam felt bad for making her worry, but he really didn't want to tell the truth behind his small fib. He wasn't sure he was ready for anyone to know about his crush. And even if he knew he was ready to let Laney in on his secret, he wasn't about to blab it when said crush was right in the vicinity. So he let her worry, for now.

"Yeah, and I can forage some Chamomile! You love flowers and the aroma of Chamomile should help you relax; you'll be sleeping in no time!" Ash's worried expression was replaced with a smile so big that, again, made Cam's breath catch in his throat.

"You guys really don't have to do all of tha-"

"Oh, nonsense! We're doing it, Cam, whether you want us to or not." Cam's objection was cut short as Laney gave him a stern look.

Cam raised his hands in surrender and grinned at his two friends. "All right, all right; you can make me tea and find chamomile, but I'm not making any promises on giving up my late night strolls." Laney smiled at the first half of his declaration but frowned at the end.

"Cam, if you don't get enough sleep you're going to exhaust yourself. You'll end up making yourself sick from exhaustion." Her brows were furrowed again and she had her hands on her hips.

Cam was about to protest, but was interrupted by Ash. "Aw, c'mon Laney. Those late night strolls want do much harm. And besides, the tea and chamomile will have him knocked out for the rest of the night." Cam gave Ash a grateful look. Cam didn't really like to talk about it all that much, but he actually physically _needed _those late night strolls. If he didn't go for a stroll, he would become restless. Once, after a very busy and chaotic day, Cam had gone back to the diner without going for a stroll and things got carried away. He had started to panic, hyperventilating and freaking out that he was too closed in. Luckily, Ash had been there, buying something to take home to his family for dinner before the shop was closed for the night, and calmed Cam down. He had carefully taken Cam outside, for the young florist had been too panicked to go out himself, too scared for not knowing what was going on and what was making him suddenly turn so spastic. Ash had figured that it was some sort of post-traumatic type thing that was causing Cam to act the way he was. They had just walked around town, Ash talking about nothing in particular while Cam slowly put himself back together, letting his friend's words and voice sooth him to his core.

Ever since then, Cam made sure he took a walk at night, whether it was five minutes or forty-five minutes, whether it was just around town or up in the mountains. Either way, he took a walk.

Laney looked at Ash, then back at Cam, and finally sighed, letting her hands fall from her hips to dangle at her sides. "Fine, but I better not here about you not getting any sleep anymore, all right? 'Cause if I do, you can say goodbye to those strolls." She said all this while giving Cam a pointed look. Cam smiled at her, knowing he had won the battle.

"Aye aye, captain," he said while bringing his right arm up to salute her. Laney just rolled her eyes but joined in on the laughter with the two other friends.

The rest of the day had gone without event, Ash cracking a joke here or there while Cam and Laney playfully argued about something or other. Eventually, Laney had to return to the diner to help her dad make food for the customers and Ash had to return home. Cam closed his stand at 5:00pm and went on his nightly stroll, wondering what in the world he was going to do about his problem with Ash if he couldn't even ingest information about his best friend having plans with other people without his insides getting sparked with jealousy, causing erupting flames to brew within him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alert list; it really means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoy the last of your spring break; I don't want mine to be over, lol! Please leave a review, and as always enjoy! ^_^**

**I forgot a disclaimer last time so the following one will be for chapters 2 and 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns.**

The Joys of Nonconformity- Chapter 3

"I'm sure you and Keiko will be fine." Today was the Animal Festival and Cam was currently giving a very distressed Ash some encouragement.

"But Keiko's still just a baby and he's already troubled as is and the judges might be mean to him! What if they're too rough with him, you know how defensive he is about his feathers, oh and he doesn't like being held for very long; what if they hold him too long, Cam! This is all just so overwhelming for him and I think I'll just withdraw from the contest so he won't have to deal with any of this!" Ash was talking a mile a minute again and though it made Cam want to smile, he continued to stay serious and console his friend.

"I think this is more overwhelming for you than it is for Keiko. Seriously, Ash, you'll do great and Keiko will be just fine. He may be a little nervous at first, but then he'll get used to it. You've done this millions of times before, so why are you getting so worked up?"

"_I_ may have done this plenty of times before, but this is Keiko's first time and I always get so worried when it's an animal's first time entering in a contest; they're so sensitive." Ash's shoulders were slumped and he leaned against the barn behind his house. Ash had been frantically running around the fenced in area, trying to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything in the preparation for the festival, when Cam had come over to wish him luck. As soon as Ash saw Cam he hurriedly admitted to his nerves, leaving the two boys where they were right now with Cam calming the rancher down.

Cam smiled at his friend and gave more reassurance, "Yeah, but not Keiko, remember when you first got him and I tried to give him a treat? He almost bit my pinky off!" Ash laughed at the recollection and stood up straight only to double over again from laughter.

"Oh, I remember that, that was hilarious! You should have seen your face, it was priceless!" The young rancher was wiping tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes, his frame shaking from laughter.

Cam rolled his eyes, but he had a big grin on his face. He was happy that Ash had finally stopped having his nervous breakdown.

When Ash had finally calmed down and was done with his amusement, he turned to Cam. "Thanks, Cam. You're right, Keiko's strong; he'll be perfectly ok. And besides, it's not like this is my first contest; I know exactly what I'm doing." Ash spoke with confidence; the determined look on his face was swapped with a wide grin at Cam.

"That's the spirit; you and Keiko can win this thing!" Cam was trying to hype Ash up as much as he could. Every season an Animal Festival took place in Bluebell Town, and every time Ash always got extremely excited. He would usually be bouncing up and down, practically going mad for noon to roll around so he could get the show on the road. If Ash wasn't excited or bouncing up and down, then everything just seemed off, the type of feeling you get whenever you think that you're forgetting something but can't figure out what in the world it is you're supposedly forgetting.

The determined look came back and Ash was practically oozing with self-reliance. "Yeah! We'll show all the other contestants up! No one can beat us, right Keiko?" the two boys turned to Ash's chicken, as if waiting for a reply. The bird just blinked up at them and then promptly began plucking at the grass beneath him.

Ash sighed, "Well, he just needs to work on his excitement a little bit more, but that'll soon be fixed; once he starts entering contests more often he'll hardly be able to contain his enthusiasm!" Cam inwardly patted himself on the back for a job well done and a mission complete. Ash was officially hyped. Booyah.

Keiko clucked and outstretched his wings, causing the two boys to laugh. Ash picked up his chicken and smiled happily. "There we go; he's already getting the hang of it!"

!

Ash, Diego, and Georgia were all lined in a row, each with their own chicken beside them. The festival had just started and Mayor Rutger was currently introducing the contestants. He was smiling a big, happy and welcoming smile, animatedly talking with his arms and a twinkle in his eye. Cam was very grateful that he lived in a town with such a warmhearted mayor; the mayor of Konohana seemed like such a killjoy, and she, quite frankly, kind of scared the living shit out of Cam. Rutger was always so jovial and it was almost impossible to not be in good-spirits after talking to the man. He reminded Cam vaguely of Santa Clause with his jolly attitude and frosty white hair. Not that Cam believed in Santa Clause, that is; he was way too old to still believe such childish hogwash. Though, if Rutger had been plump, Cam might've been convinced to think otherwise.

"First up, we have Ash and Keiko!" The crowd of villagers politely clapped while Ash smiled and proudly showed off his beautiful, ebony colored chicken. Cheryl was shrieking with excitement and applauding her brother zealously. Cam let out a whoop of support for his friend before the next contestant was announced.

"Next, we have Diego and Marcella!" Again, the crowd clapped and Diego tilted his outrageous hat while giving a slight bow. Diego manages a general store with his brother, Enrique, in Bluebell Town. Their other brother, Raul, runs a general store in Konohana Town; altogether they are known as the 'ucha triplets. Cam found them slightly comical with their ridiculous outfits and mustaches. They were definitely odd, but very neighborly.

"And finally, we have Georgia and Henny Penny!" Georgia smiled and waved as the villager of Bluebell clapped for a third time that day. Georgia was the daughter of Grady and she sometimes helped her dad out at his pet shop, though most of the time she was tending to their horses. Cam didn't know her all that well, but she and Laney got together wonderfully, so the florist figured she was a nice girl.

"What a fine group we have today! I can see how close you are with your animals… But let's see just who has the strongest bond! Now let's begin the judging!" Rutger spoke with the utmost enthusiasm, chuckling here and there. He then went to each and every chicken, picking them up and inspecting them while talking to their owners.

Cam watched as the mayor spoke to Ash, holding Keiko and laughing merrily. The young florist knew that there was a good chance that Ash would win. Animals were the young rancher's life; he always took such good care of them and they were very near and dear to his heart. The winner of the festival is the owner who has the strongest bond with their animal and Cam couldn't think of anyone who was better friends with animals then Ash.

When Rutger was done seeing each competitor, he turned to the crowd and put them in suspense of who the winner of this year's spring Animal Festival was.

"Sorry for the long wait! It's time to announce the results! In third place… Diego and Marcella! Next up, in second place… Georgia and Henny Penny! And finally, first place! Beating out the other competition by a mile… Ash and Keiko!" The crowd was clapping with much more excitement now that the winner was announced; even Diego and Georgia were applauding Ash. The strawberry blond was smiling a colossal smile and hugging Keiko.

Cam was making his way over to congratulate his best friend, when someone beat him to it. Lillian was amiably congratulating Ash, giggling and petting Keiko's head. Cam halted to a stop at the sight of the Konohana farmer. What the hell! What was she even _doing _here; she didn't even live in Bluebell, for goddesses sakes! As Cam glowered at the dirty blonde, Laney came up and poked him in the side. He jumped a little, caught off guard, and turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked. Laney just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the scene that Cam had just been glaring at.

"I was just wondering why you were staring daggers at Ash and Lillian."

"What? I was not!" Cam scoffed and scratched the back of his neck. Laney out right laughed and then gave Cam a disbelieving look.

"Someone could've roasted marshmallows with the intensity of the heated glare you had been sending their way." At this, Cam scowled, and with a glance back at Ash and Lillian, he sighed. He turned back to Laney and responded with a slightly strained voice.

"It's nothing, Laney." Laney frowned and looked back over at the still socializing teens.

"Is it Ash? Did something happen between you two; did you guys get into a fight?" Her tone was soft and sympathetic, with a touch of worry.

"No, Ash and I are fine. We're not fighting or anything." Laney gave a confused look at this.

"Then is it Lillian? But what would you mad at her about? Oh!" Laney suddenly got a look of revelation and gasped; she whirled to Cam with lighting speed and put on a huge, almost maniacal smile. "You like her, don't you? You have a crush on Lillian and you're jealous that she's giving all of her attention to Ash and not you! Oh, Cam, I'm so excited; I was afraid you were never going to find someone you like and now you did! Oh, this is just so great!"

Cam inwardly gagged at the absurdity of the young baker's assumption. Ha! Cam? Have a crush on Lillian? Psht, as if! There was no way in the Harvest Goddess' pond he would ever like that... that friend stealer! Ok, so she technically wasn't a friend stealer since Ash and Cam were still friends, but still! She was spending way too much time with Ash in Cam's opinion, seriously hadn't she already spent enough time with him yesterday doing whatever it was that their plans called for? Cam gave Laney a look that said, 'what in the world have _you_ been smoking? Gummy bears?'

"I don't have a crush on Lillian, Laney!" The girl just scowled at him and then, for the second time that day, a look of revelation crossed her face. Her expression turned from surprise to something soft and then to the biggest and craziest smile Cam had ever seen cross the girl's features. He was worried that it would crack her face in two, that's how loony it looked. He was about to question her sanity when she all of a sudden gripped his arm tightly and pulled him with a force he hadn't know the 5'2 girl could possess. He yelped in surprise and tried to keep up with the young baker so his arm wouldn't be pulled out of its socket.

They stopped at the little lake that was just outside of Bluebell town before Laney roughly yanked Cam to face towards her. She put her hands on his shoulders, got real close to his face and looked directly in his eyes. Cam wasn't sure whether he should be scared for life right now or not.

"You are going to tell me… just exactly when it was that you realized that you have the hots for your best friend!" She started out barely whispering, but by the end she was practically squealing her head off. Cam winced at the shrillness of her voice before taking in her words. Once he realized what she said, he flushed scarlet and started spluttering.

"What! You're crazy; I don't like Ash like that! I think you've eaten too many sweets, Laney; they're starting to go to your head!" Cam's voice gained a squeaky quality to it and Laney just smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come you're blushing like a virgin who just caught sight of a naked woman?" Cam started to trip over his words again and Laney smirked triumphantly.

"Ok, ok, fine! I'm in love with my best friend, alright! But it doesn't even matter because Ash will never like me in that way. We're just friends and besides, he has Lillian now." Laney gave Cam a tender smile and tried to cheer him up.

"Ash and Lillian aren't dating and you don't know for sure that he'll never like you back!" The florist gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm a guy, Laney! Why would Ash want to date me when there are plenty of pretty _girls_ he could choose?" Laney just scoffed and replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Um, because you're a great guy? You know him better than anybody else since you guys are best friends? Or how about because you have a nice personality? And the fact that you're hot isn't harmful either." Cam lightly blushed at her cajolery and gave her a wavering look.

"He already notices my personality, Laney. Otherwise we wouldn't be friends and I highly doubt he'll find me attractive; he's not gay!" Cam's lack of confidence just made Laney more persistent.

"Oh, snap out of it, Cam! C'mon, you're mr. suave! Mr. calm, cool, and collected! You can be charming, and Ash already likes you as a friend; you just need to show him how awesome it would be if you guys took your relationship to the next level!" The yellow haired girl bent down and plucked a magic blue flower from the ground. She thrust the cerulean colored blossom at the brooding boy and gave an encouraging smile. "Cheer up, flower boy."

Cam took the flower and gave the girl a small, gratified smile. His friend's encouraging words gave him a little bit of confidence, and the magic blue flower helped, too. Flowers always put him at ease, especially blue ones because blue was his favorite color. Steel-gray blue, the color of Ash's eyes, to be more specific.

"Alright, I'll stop moping for now and try my best to get Ash to like me more than a friend." Laney gave him a bright smile, threw her arms around his neck, and squealed.

"Yay! And don't worry; I'll be there every step of the way to help you out!" Cam widened his eyes and cursed himself internally. What had he just gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**I meant to get this out earlier today, but that sadly did not happen. Oh well, here it is now. And the story Ash tells at the end isn't real, I just made it up. I know it's super lame, lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who added me or this story to their lists! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns.**

The Joys of Nonconformity- Chapter 4

"No! No, not that sponge cake! The _chocolate_ sponge cake is in the oven; it should be completely cooled by now." The kitchen in Howard's Cafe was currently a mess. Flour was strewn everywhere, coffee was dripping on the floor, and chocolate was splattered on the walls.

The spring Cooking Festival was today and Laney was like a mad-woman. She had numerous things going on at once and she kept running from one end of the kitchen to the other, making sure she didn't leave anything unattended for too long.

Cooking Festivals were a huge deal, massively huge. So huge that it put the Harvest Goddess' birthday to shame. Long ago Bluebell and Konohana got along well together. Everyone was chipper with each other, even the mayors. Then, one day the mayors of each town started fighting over which town had the best food. The Harvest Goddess got sick of their fighting, blocked the tunnel that the villagers used to get from town to town, and left the two towns in an unending dispute.

To this day Bluebell and Konohana still hate each other and the only interaction the villagers of each town have with one another is through cooking festivals. The festivals are held four times per season and each time a new theme is in order.

Today's festival calls for desserts and Laney was determined to win. The yellow haired girl did all of the baking for her dad's cafe and she was intent on using that skill to her advantage.

"And where is Ash? He said he'd be here by eight thirty and it's already nine! If I don't have cheese then I can just kiss my chances of helping Bluebell win the festival goodbye! Of all the times to run out of cheese it has to happen now?" Just because she was a prodigy at baking didn't mean she handled well under pressure. Laney under pressure was actually a pretty scary sight and Cam thought she was about to rip her hair out. That or stab the next person to walk through the door with a knife. Seriously, Cam didn't think it was very safe the way she was flinging that thing around.

"He probably just got held up at home; he'll be here. You know Ash would never leave you hanging." Cam tried his best to calm the frothing girl down. When he first got up in the morning, he had come out of his room to be greeted by the disarray that was both Laney and the kitchen. He had offered to lend her a hand and, oh, what a mistake that had been.

Laney had already almost chopped four of his fingers off; three times on accident and once on purpose when she caught him stealing gulps of the coffee she was using to make her tiramisu.

The door to the cafe opened with a bang and Ash came toppling through the entrance. He was bent down and panting hard with one hand on his knee and the other holding a wrapped chunk of cheese high in the air.

"I'm here, I'm here," he gasped out and then stood up when he caught his breath. Laney tackled him, one arm wrapping around the startled boy in a hug while she reached up with the other to grab the beloved dairy product.

"Oh, thank you thank you _thank you_! I was getting a little worried there for a second." Cam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"A second? Laney, you've been going berserk since the moment you woke up this morning." The girl just stuck her tongue out at the florist and went back to beaming at the cheese in her hands.

"Well, now that I have the cheese I can finish making my tiramisu and help Bluebell win the competition!" She immediately went back over to the kitchen to complete her dish.

Just as Ash and Cam were saying hello, an ear-piercing gasp/squeal resounded throughout the cafe. The two boys quickly reeled to the kitchen, afraid that Laney had hurt herself, and were met with the sight of the girl jumping up and down, a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Is this great cheese, Ash? I knew that your animals produced good quality products, but I didn't know they were _this _good! Oh, thank you so much, Ash, you're the best; there's no way Bluebell will lose this festival!" With that, she went back to her baking with a renewed vigor.

"Uh, no problem, Laney." Ash smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, just as he always did when he got embarrassed, causing Cam to lightly chuckle.

In a matter of seconds, Ash's slight bashfulness was gone and replaced with his usual cheery grin. "So, you had to deal with Laney going bonkers?" He asked Cam with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, she almost chopped off my fingers. Four times!" At this, Ash burst out laughing while Laney made complaints in the background.

"Oh man, between Laney and Keiko you aren't going to have _any _fingers left!" Ash was still howling with laughter and Cam just shook his head.

"I know! And then I won't be able to pick flowers, leaving me jobless and without money. I'll be forced to live out in the wilderness; unless one of you guys takes me in. In that case I'd be in your lives all day every day for the rest of your life." Laney just giggled and gave Cam an exasperated look.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Cam. You're not going to lose your fingers, and besides, you already live here!" Ash scrunched up his nose and replied in a teasing tone.

"Let's hope not; having to deal with Cam 24/7 seems like torture." Cam pretended to be highly offended, clutching his hand to his chest and putting on a look of deep hurt.

When the timer on the oven went off, Laney jumped and practically attacked the oven door. She brought out her dessert and looked up at the clock, gasping loudly when she saw the time.

"It's almost noon; we better get going or else we won't make it!" The three friends locked up the café and started their trek up the mountain to the festival.

!

"I can't believe Bluebell lost; I tried so hard on my tiramisu!" Laney, Cam, and Ash had just gotten back from the Cooking Festival and were currently situated around Cam's flower stand, which was their official outside hangout area.

Laney was slumped against the table, moping about. Konohana had won the Cooking Festival and the young baker was pretty bummed out.

"It's not your fault, Laney. You're a great baker; Konohana just had some tough competition this time." Cam was standing behind the table Laney was slumped against and was trying to give his upset friend some solace.

Ash was next to Cam, leaning against the flower pots that were lined up to the side of the steps. He, too, wanted Laney out of her glum stupor, so he also gave his condolence.

"Cam's right, Laney; it's definitely not your fault. I mean, come on, you make the greatest desserts in the world! I could eat your desserts all day, especially your scones, yum!" Laney lightly giggled as Ash licked his lips and she stood up a little straighter.

"You say that about everybody's scones, Ash. But, thanks guys; I do feel better." Cam was going to suggest that the three of them go wandering up the mountain; the end of spring was approaching and he wanted to enjoy the last bits of the lively season before it was too late.

But right when he was going to voice his thoughts, Lillian came out of nowhere and greeted the three teens. Cam couldn't help it, he glared. It was like an automatic reflex. If he saw Lillian's face he just had to glare.

Deep down Cam knew he wasn't being fair. He had never formally met the Konohana farmer, so he couldn't really say she was a bad person, but it was just the impression he got of her that made him feel sour towards the girl. He already felt indifferent about her with the whole suspicious plans with Ash thing, and now she had just helped Laney lose the Cooking Festival, so yeah, he wasn't exactly about to be all peachy with her.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Lillian was as bright as the sunshine, smiling wide and speaking exuberantly. Laney sighed and smiled at Lillian.

"Alright, just a little bummed about losing the festival." Lillian smiled sympathetically and patted Laney's hand.

"Oh, don't be too upset; your dish looked absolutely delicious. Besides, I don't really believe in all that mumbo-jumbo of the Cooking Festivals. I mean, each town has their own unique style of cooking and it really all just boils down to preference. Personally, I think that both Bluebell and Konohana are great and that one town isn't better than the other." This just made Cam glare harder. Seriously, who did she think she was? Ms. Super perfect amazing better than everyone else motivational speaker?

Laney caught sight of Cam's glare and got a mischievous glint in her eyes. She turned towards Lillian and gave her a giant smile.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Hey, come on, Lillian, I want to show you something!" Laney grabbed Lillian's arm and yanked her inside Howard's Café.

Lillian just laughed and replied excitedly, "Ok!"

The two girls were gone in a flash, leaving Ash and Cam by themselves and slightly confused.

"Um… what was that all about?" Ash turned his gaze from the doorway of the café where the girls had just disappeared to Cam. His eyebrows were furrowed, one raised a little higher than the other and his hand was underneath his chin. Cam scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I don't know." He sighed and focused his attention on Ash. "Well, what do you want to do? We don't have work today and all the shops are closed."

Ash's look of confusion turned to one of deep thought and then to one of excitement when he got an idea. He snapped his fingers and smiled at Cam.

"Why don't we go up in the mountains? You could forage for flowers and I'll catch some bugs!" Cam smiled and nodded his head; he always loved how he and Ash would sometimes think of the same things. He figured things like that would happen often if you had been best friends with someone your entire life.

!

"Isn't he just too cute?"

"Eww, no get that thing away from me right now!" Ash and Cam were up in the mountains and Ash had just caught a longheaded locust, which he was currently shoving in his best friend's face.

Cam absolutely _hated _insects. They were creepy and crawly and always insisted on sitting on flowers; they took away the ethereal beauty of the flowers with their multiple legs and big, bulging eyes. He was, however, okay with fireflies. The young florist found the natural light they gave off to be rather magnificent.

Ash, on the other hand, loved the little critters. He enjoyed catching them just to look at the different, and sometimes intricate patterns on their bodies. He also found delight in listening to the alluring sounds each bug made.

Ash let out a guffaw and let the locust fly away. He put his arm around Cam's shoulders and began to taunt the flower-loving boy.

"Aww, is wittle Camy afwaid of a wittle insect?" Cam shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes.

"Insects are so gross; they're so pesky and they have to fly right next to your ear and make the most obnoxious buzzing sound. Seriously, can't they fly somewhere else? Away from my face, preferably."

Ash barked out a laugh and let his arm fall back to his side. The two friends walked a little further, until they reached a little groove in the trees that was cut off from the rest of the open area in the mountains.

It was getting darker outside, the sun was practically gone. Ash and Cam laid down in the grass, their gazes focusing on the bright sky above them. By now the crickets were chirping and the first sets of stars were dotting the sky.

All of a sudden Ash spoke up, "Have you ever heard the story about the butterfly that was actually a star?"

Cam began to shake his head before he realized that with his eyes drawn to the sky, Ash wouldn't be able to see him, so he let out a soft 'no' as his answer.

"Mom used to tell it to Cheryl and I all the time when we were younger. It was our bedtime story; sometimes I tell it for Cheryl on nights she can't sleep. The story is the reason that butterflies are her favorite bug. It's about this star that never got noticed in the sky. Humans would love to point out the prettiest stars but that one particular star never got pointed out. It was too little, so it didn't shine all that much. It always felt left out and it wished that it would be noticed."

Cam listened to Ash's voice and turned his head to the side just the slightest bit, so he could see his friend. The strawberry blond was still looking up at the sky and he had a peaceful expression crossing his features.

"There had been a wishing star in the sky and it heard the wish of the little star. Usually wishing stars only grant wishes for humans, but this wishing star let the little's star wish happen. The little star was turned into a butterfly. Since the butterfly had originally been a star, it shined just like one. The little butterfly was the most beautiful of all butterflies and it always got pointed out, never feeling left out ever again."

Ash paused for a moment and let out a breathy laugh before adding, "Mom used to say the reason she liked the story was because it showed that even stars wish." He turned his head to Cam and the two boy's eyes met.

Cam kept his gaze on his friend. As his eyes lingered, all he could think about was just how breathtaking the young rancher looked. The shine of the moon and the light from the fireflies made him look as though he were glowing. His face was soft and his features were gentle. His eyes matched the glow of the moon perfectly and his hair was lightly draped around his head, his hat off to the side.

Cam licked his lips, and with a soft smile, broke the silence so as not to get too carried away with his thoughts. "I don't really remember many stories from when I was younger, except for The Princess and the Pea because Laney was obsessed with it. Though, now that I think about it she's still in love with that tale."

Ash whipped his head back to the sky and out of nowhere asked, "Hey, who are you going to the Star Gazing Festival with?"

Cam was taken aback by the abrupt question and answered back with a question of his own.

"I don't know, why?" Ash didn't say anything for awhile and then he cleared his throat.

"N-no reason, just wondering." His voice had a weird quality to it and Cam was about to ask if his friend was feeling ok, when Ash hurriedly stood up and turned away from his friend. "It's getting kind of late; we should probably go back to Bluebell now."

Cam stood up and asked with slight concern, "Ash, are felling alrig-"

He was cut off by Ash spinning around to face him and saying in a somewhat loud voice, "I'm fine!" Cam gave him an odd look and Ash gave him a less than reassuring smile.

Ash started to make his way back out of the mountains and Cam followed behind him, wondering what was causing his friend to act so weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is out later than I had originally hoped it would be. Ah, well, homework kills. Anyway, I want to thank anyone who has reviewed/added/alerted. You know who you are! Lol, every time I play Tale of Two Towns, whenever Ash mentions something about Cam, I squeal so loudly! Ok, well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns.**

Cam sighed and took off his hat, swiping at the beads of sweat that had collected on his forehead. The summer season had finally arrived and the weather was blazing hot. A new season meant a new shipment of flowers, so the young florist was exceptionally busy. He put his hat back on and returned to his work, sorting through his boxes to start displaying the flowers of the sunny season.

Cam set up sunflowers and sunflower seeds at his stand, ready for the day. He had a couple of marguerites left over from spring, so he decided he'd give them to Laney. Every time a new season started, if he had any flowers left over from the previous season, Cam would give them out. He couldn't very well sell them and he liked to do something out of the goodness of his heart every once in a while. And he knew the pretty white flowers would make his friend happy.

Cam took in his surroundings, letting a small smile grace his lips as he watched the people of Bluebell. Grady was brushing his family's horses, Eileen was shifting through her various materials that she collects throughout the days, and Rose was wandering about while smelling the flowers. It seemed as though everyone was enjoying the sunshine.

Just then, Laney came out of her father's café, sighing contentedly at the weather. She spotted Cam and smiled brightly.

"Why, hello there!" She spoke in a fake elegant voice and Cam chuckled, deciding to play along.

"Oh, hello, Madame! Such wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?" He, too, spoke with an overdone, cheesy accent.

Laney giggled and brought her hand up to her mouth. "Why yes, yes it is; it's positively lovely out today!"

"Ah, but do you know what's even more lovely than the weather, my dear? You." Laney pretended to blush, clutching one hand to her chest and the other up to her cheek.

"Oh, Mr. Cam! You are just too sweet!" Cam smiled and got out the left over marguerites, handing them over to the yellow haired girl.

"Here, some lovely flowers for a lovely lady." Laney let out an over-the-top gasp and took the offered gift.

"Oh, Cam, you're just the apple of my eye!" She fluttered her lashes and was about to say more when someone interrupted.

"Hey now, I hope that isn't me you two are making fun of." Georgia came up the steps and stopped in front of Cam's flower stand. She had a slight smile on her face and her hands were on her hips.

Laney laughed and answered her friend in her usual voice. "No, Georgia, we were just playing around. You know I would never make fun of you, and besides, your voice is gorgeous!"

Georgia chuckled and let her hands fall to her sides. "Alright, I believe you. Anyway, I'm just here to buy some sunflowers. I love decorating Dakota's mane up!"

"Ok, that'll be 840G a flower. How many would you like?" Cam started to get the wrapping paper and the ribbon out, ready to take care of the auburn haired girl.

"Hmm, I'll take seven please." Georgia waited patiently as Cam wrapped up her flowers. When he was done, he handed the neatly bundled buds over to his customer.

"That will be 5880G please." Georgia got the money out of her pocket and handed it to Cam, who put it safely away in the cash register that stood to the side of his stand.

Georgia smiled at the two, "well, I better get going; dad's gonna be opening up the shop and somebody needs to be there to watch over the horses."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, ok?" Laney smiled and waved her friend goodbye.

Georgia nodded and began her way bake to her house. "Take care."

"You, too." Cam waved as well before letting out a whine/groan, his gaze settled on something in the distance.

"What? What is it?" Laney whipped her head around, trying to spot what was making Cam's face scrunch up, looking as though he shoved a whole peeled lemon in his mouth. She zeroed in on where Lillian was talking with Georgia, who had just got back to her horses. The Konohana farmer smiled and waved at the auburn haired girl before heading into Grady's shop.

"Oh, Cam, that reminds me. The other day when I took Lillian inside the café to show her something I found out some preeeeety interesting information." Laney dragged out the 'e' in the word pretty, and her voice had sing-song quality to it. She had a slight mischievous smile in place, one that clearly said 'I know something that you don't know, but you so wish you did.'

Cam looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" Laney's mischievous smile grew and she focused her attention on her nails, which she began to pick at absentmindedly.

"Oh, do you _really _want to know?" Cam rolled his eyes at Laney's tone, knowing that he was going to have to beg in order to find anything out from the girl.

"Yes, I really want to know."

"Are you sure you really really want to know?"

"I really really really really really really really really really times infinity want to know." Laney smirked and brought her attention back up to the boy.

"Alright, that's more like it. Anyway, I found out that a certain Konohana farmer has zero interest in a certain Bluebell rancher." Cam went slightly slack jawed and looked at Laney skeptically.

"Are you positive?" Laney smirked again and made an 'mmhmm' sound while nodding her head.

"I asked her myself. You know, a little girl to girl chit chat. I asked what she thought of Ash and she said that he seemed very nice but that she wasn't interested in him with anything other than friendship."

Cam still wasn't totally convinced. "She could have lied you know? Maybe she didn't want to let you in on her real feelings." Laney just scoffed and shook her head.

"Nope. She sounded completely genuine; I would have been able to tell if what she was saying was anything but the truth. Besides, she said something about a mail carrier cutie." Cam raised a brow.

"You mean Dirk?" Their conversation was brought to an abrupt end as Ash cam hurdling up the steps. The strawberry blond almost collided with the flower stand, but was able to make a screeching halt right in front of it.

Ash had a broad smile on his face as he greeted his two friends. "Hey guys! Mom wanted me to buy a sunflower bouquet to brighten up the house."

"Hello, Ash; I was just sharing some rather intriguing information with Cam, here." Cam gave Laney a subtle glare, or… well, as subtle as he could make it.

"No she wasn't." Ash looked at his two friends quizzically and Cam cleared his throat. "So, a sunflower bouquet you said?"

Ash turned to Cam and nodded his head. "Yeah, mom's been saying she wants our house to look as lively as outside, and sunflowers are her favorite."

Cam got the flowers ready, wrapping them in a cheerful yellow paper and handing them to Ash. "That will be 2300G please." Ash took the flowers and handed over the money.

"Oh, hello, Lillian." Both Ash and Cam turned at Laney's greeting. Lillian stopped by the trio of friend's, giving her own perky acknowledgment.

"Hello, how are you three doing?" She had the sleeves of her Konohana outfit rolled up to her elbows due to the hot weather.

Ash smiled, "We're doing great! You?"

Lillian smiled back and let out a small sigh. "I'm doing fine, thanks. The weather's so nice; it's a little hot though. Well, I'm here to buy some sunflower seeds to plant on my farm."

Laney suddenly squealed and pointed out in the distance. "Oh, Lillian, look! It's Dirk!"

Lillian whirled around, following Laney's finger. Once she spotted the mail carrier, she smiled brightly and let out a squeal of her own.

"I was hoping I'd run into him here! He's always already gone by the time I'm finished tending to my crops."

"He's coming this way!" Laney was practically jumping with glee; she probably couldn't believe her luck. She knew once Cam saw Lillian and Dirk interact there was no way he'd still believe that the girl had any thoughts dealing with Ash.

Lillian quickly unrolled her sleeves and tried straightening them, along with her hair, out as much as she could.

Dirk made his way up the steps and smiled at the four teens. "Hey, peoples. I've got mail deliveries!"

The group chorused out their hellos as the boy in maroon gave out the mail. Lillian smiled and started to pull out something from the pouch she kept around her waist.

"Dirk? I made you some cream croquette. I think I remember you once mentioning that you liked it." She had a smile on her face and she tried to sound casual as she held out the offered dish.

Dirk took the horderve gladly and smiled wide. "Wow, thanks this is awesome! I love this!"

Lillian blushed and giggled, folding her hands behind her back. "Oh, it's nothing really." Cam watched with curiosity as the Konohana farmer practically drooled at the boy in front of her.

"Well, I better get going. Still have a bunch of packages to deliver, and thanks again!" He smiled at them once more before heading back down the steps.

Lillian smiled dreamily as she watched the boy walk away, and after letting out a longing sigh said, "I wouldn't mind getting to see _his _package."

Laney just giggled as Cam gaped, a little horrified at the statement, and Ash just yelled, "Lillian!"

Ash was laughing though and Laney's giggles soon turned to full out laughter, too. Lillian smiled unashamedly and asked, "What?"

The Konohana farmer started in on the laughter, also. Cam goggled at the three of them, before letting his gaze fall on Ash. The young rancher was clutching his stomach as he laughed. Cam realized that Ash wasn't upset with the fact that Lillian was interested in another guy. So, that had to mean that Ash didn't like Lillian either, right?

As this dawned on Cam, a goofy grin found its way to his face and he began to laugh along with the group, suddenly feeling very light and giddy.

As the laughter started to subside, Lillian turned back to the flower stand and smiled at Cam, "So, how about those sunflower seeds?"

Cam smiled at the girl for the first time, "Sure."

!

"You what?"

"Oh, Cam, stop acting like it's such a big deal. Letting Lillian in on the secret isn't going to do any harm and you know it." Cam, Laney, and Lillian were all situated around one of the tables in Howard's Café. Cam's eyes were widened and his face was lightly flushed, as Laney had just finished telling him how she had told Lillian about his little predicament associated with his best friend.

Lillian just giggled and put a hand on Cam's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cam. I won't tell anyone. Me and Laney, here will be more than willing to help you out!" She clapped Cam's back and gave him a big grin. "You and Ash will be doing what all couples do in no time! Holding hands, going on dates, _kissing_!" The Konohana farmer waggled her eyebrows at the florist and she and Laney burst into a fit of giggles. Cam groaned and put his head in his hands. He knew he should have never trusted his gossip-loving friend.

The door to the café opened and Howard himself walked (more like shimmied) in.

"I'm hooome!" He sang as he walked in and stopped when he spotted the three teens.

"What's so funny? Any new scandals going on? Oh, you must tell me, I just _love _hearing all the latest juicy news!" He was clasping both his hands up in the air and he was giggling all about. Cam would have found this behavior very normal had it been acted out by a couple of adolescent girls. But the fact that it was a full grown, 6'3 _man_ who was responsible for the coy-ish manner was flat-out freaky.

Cam groaned again and let his head fall face first onto the table he was seated at. When it came to gossip, Howard was definitely the professional of that department. It was no wonder Laney loved to gossip; she inherited the hobby from her dad. Laney giggled one last time and decided to save her friend from the humiliation.

"Nothing, dad. I'll tell you more later." Howard smiled and all but gave a yip of joy.

"Oh, goody." He suddenly gasped when his eyes found Cam's slumped figure next to his daughter. "It's Cam! Oh, I haven't seen in you in such a loooooong time! And, oh! Who do we have here?" His eyes had wandered from Cam to Lillian and he rushed over to greet the girl.

"I'm Lillian. I run a farm over at Konohana." Lillian smiled politely and held out her hand for Howard. Howard smiled and took her hand, shaking it. It looked as though he was about to rip the poor girl's arm out of its socket with the force he was shaking it.

"What wonderful manners you have! Oh, it's such a delight to meet you, darling! You must come here more often, you're very welcome to!" Lillian smiled again and started to lightly rub her arm once she got it back.

"Thank you, I will."

"Well, I best be off, my lovelies! I still have a couple more errands to run before the sun sets, toodooloo!" With that, he was gone out the door he had come in, leaving nothing but a faint flagrant scent behind.

Cam brought his head back up and turned to Laney. "I have no idea how you are able to stand that 24/7." Laney lightly scowled at her friend while playfully slapping his arm.

"Oh, hush, you. He's not that bad."

Lillian cleared her throat and made a fist, smacking it down on the table, a serious look taking over her face. "Ok, back to the task at hand. You-" She pointed at Cam as she said this, her finger practically shoved in his face. "- are going to ask Ash on a date. Tomorrow."

Cam just gave her a blank look and said, "Excuse me?"

Lillian sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're never going to get Ash to like you as more than a friend if you don't start showing him that you're interested." Cam was about to replay when Laney interrupted him.

"She's right, Cam. Right now Ash thinks things between the two of you are normal. He doesn't realize your feelings and he never will unless you tell him."

Cam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to Laney and gave her a slightly strained, slightly irritated look. "And what do you expect me to say? 'Oh, hey, Ash. I know we've been best friends for practically our whole lives, but lately I've realized that I like you more than that. I know that we're both guys and that we both have the same equipment and everything, but do you think you could maybe forget all of that and go on a date with me?"

Lillian smiled brightly and said in a chipper tone, "Perfect!"

Cam gave the farmer a death glare and went back to using the table as a pillow. Laney giggled and rubbed Cam's back.

"Don't worry, flower-boy, you'll think of something when the time comes."

Cam really hoped she was right, because otherwise he was utterly and hopelessly screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I want to thank anybody who has reviewed so far and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns.**

The Joys of Nonconformity- Chapter 6

Cam sighed as he walked down the bustling streets of the city. It was a Monday, which meant that he wasn't spending his time in the village, but rather out in the metropolitan area. Cam loved his weekly visits to the city. His parents used to take him when he was little; it had been their own little tradition to come every Monday to see what the city had to offer. After his parents died, Cam still visited the city every Monday. It just felt odd not to go, and though it had been hard at first to keep the tradition going, no soft laughter from his parents and no mother's hand holding his, Cam was glad that he did.

The memory of his parents was no longer painful, them having passed away a good ten years ago. His visits to the city would always put him in a slightly wistful mood and he would remember the times spent with his parents. They had died in a boating accident. The weather forecast said they would only be getting light showers, but those light showers had turned into a full-out typhoon, causing the water to become fierce and leaving their boat wrecked.

Cam had only been nine years old when he had heard the news of his parent's demise. It was a rough time for the little boy and all he had wanted to do was cry. But the townsfolk of Bluebell helped him as their own hearts were left to grieve over the news.

Ash had probably been the most helpful, Cam remembered. He was Cam's best friend and had made it his job to keep a smile on his friend's face. The little eight year old had been afraid that if Cam didn't start smiling again, he would forget how to. And the thought that he would never get to see the upturn of those lips had both saddened and panicked him. And so he did everything in his power to get that smile. He told all of Cam's favorite jokes, played all of Cam's favorite games when they were together, and had even attempted to cook Cam's favorite dish, Tom Yum Goong soup.

But all of Ash's efforts seemed to do nothing. Even as the little eight year old stared up at his desolate friend with big, pleading eyes and short, chubby arms holding out the lumpy soup, no upturn of lips happened. Cam had taken the offered dish with a mumbled thanks and then went back into Howard's Café, his new home, and continued his somber mood.

It wasn't until a time where Ash hadn't even been _trying _to make his friend smile when Cam finally did. They had been sitting by the little lake outside of Bluebell. Ash had his legs bent up to his chest and his chin rested on his knees as he watched, with slight distaste, the fish swimming in the water. He had been trying to make Cam smile _all day, _but the nine year old wouldn't budge. So he took his bad mood out on the creatures in the water, glaring at them as they happily swam around, going in continuous circles.

"Stupid fish," the strawberry blond muttered. "You just think you're so cool, don't you? Swimming around, being all… _happy_." A light chuckle came from his right. As soon as it reached his ears, his eyes quit glaring and went wide. He whipped his head up and over to the boy sitting next to him and saw what he was afraid he would never see again. There was Cam. Back resting against a thick bush, head facing Ash, the corners of his mouth turned up. He was smiling. It wasn't a big smile, but it was a smile, and it was enough to give Ash hope. The wonderful and dazzling sight filled the eight year old with happiness and he couldn't help the gigantic smile that practically took over his whole face.

He started to laugh and attacked his friend with a hug. Cam made an 'oof' sound as he fell over from the impact of his friend's sudden move. Ash didn't really know what to say, he was still too elated over the fact that Cam actually _smiled, _and so he said the only thing he could think of.

"Hi." Cam rolled his eyes at the word and raised an eyebrow at the boy on top of him.

"And you just _had _to practically jump me to say that?" Ash just continued to grin, nodding his head, and almost exploding from happiness as he saw _another _upturn of his friend's lips.

Soon after the events of that day, everything went back to the way it was before Cam had gone into his sullen mood. The boy in purple started smiling on a regular basis again and life went on.

Cam smiled at the memory as he continued his walk down the streets of the city. Ash was an amazing friend and Cam was extremely grateful to have someone so determined to make him happy. Cam found it slightly funny, though, that Ash had went out of his way, trying various things to get Cam to smile, when all he had to do was be himself. It amazed Cam, the time it took for him to finally realize his feelings towards the boy in red. It had probably been so obvious, his true feelings. The way Cam would find his thoughts wandering to his best friend on a daily basis, the fact that he had to hear Ash laugh and see him smile at least once before he could go to bed for the night. The way he practically melted at the slightest touch from the other boy. An accidental brush of arms from walking side by side, a hand on his shoulder to ask if he was feeling ok, a slap on the back as heads were thrown back in laughter.

Cam sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He honestly didn't know what to do. Yes, he wanted to be more than friends with Ash, but he valued their friendship way too much to try to upset it. He didn't want to risk saying something wrong, ruining what he and the young rancher had. He didn't know what he would do with himself, knowing that his selfishness had caused the atmosphere between the two of them to turn distant and awkward.

Cam hated the raging war that had recently begun in his head. It just seemed so _wrong, _these feelings. Ash was extraordinary person, so it was no wonder how these feelings came about. But Ash was his best friend and they were both guys! Cam knew there was nothing wrong with two people of the same gender to be together. He knew the people of Bluebell would most likely accept it, but it still wasn't something that happened very often.

Besides, Cam was positive that Ash was straight. The two of them had never really talked about girls together, but that didn't automatically mean the rancher was gay.

Cam shut his eyes tightly and let out a little cry of frustration. He really didn't want to lose Ash, but he knew that Laney would never let him get away with hiding his feelings. If Cam didn't pursue Ash soon, then Laney and Lillian would surely do it for him.

He stopped in front of a little antique shop and looked in the window. This had been his mother's favorite shop and they would always venture in it on their days in the city. His mother had liked to see all of the beautiful objects in the store. Each and every item was unique and very valuable because of its old age. Cam decided to go in and wander around the store, letting his thoughts focus on the various pieces shown on display. He stopped when he spotted an antique cow bell. It was old and rusted, with a slight dent in the side. It reminded him of a time he had visited Ash, who was taking care of his animals and explaining the importance of cow bells.

"This. This right here…" the young rancher had said as he shook the bronze bell in his friend's face. "…is one of the most important tools when it comes to ranching." Cam had made a gesture for his friend to continue, and so he did.

"If I didn't have this bell, my job would be a million times harder. I would have to herd the animals in one by one and do you have _any _idea how much effort it takes to get a cow moving?"

Cam smiled, amused, and asked his friend, "No, I don't. How hard it is?" Ash just scoffed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Very!" He turned to a light brown cow that was chewing on some grass, and glared. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Lionel." The cow in question blinked at Ash and mooed.

"Well, it's a good thing you have one of those, then," Cam laughed. Ash nodded and then smiled somewhat slyly.

"Plus, it makes a cool sound!" He clanked the bell as he said this and began to twist his body to the noise. Cam laughed as Ash began to dance and act like a fool.

The young rancher smiled wide at his friend and threw his arms up to the sky. "Dance with meh!"

Cam burst out laughing and started swinging his hips with his friend. They continued to mess around until Cheryl came outside to ask Ash what he wanted for dinner. She laughed happily when she saw them, and then came over to join in on the fun. The three of them danced to the dings of the cow bell, laughing and acting silly.

Cam smiled as he got an idea and ran out of the antique shop.

!

"Ok, I got Georgia's bell like you asked." Cam smiled as Laney handed over an old, dinged up cow bell. "But I still don't understand why you need it in the first place."

Cam was quiet for a minute and then finally said, "I need it for an idea that I have." Laney just raised her eyebrows and gave Cam a face that said, 'And?'

Cam sighed and looked at the ground. "It has to do with letting Ash in on my feelings." The florist mumbled this and Laney strained her ears to hear him. When she finally deciphered what he said, she squealed and jumped up from excitement.

"No way! What idea do you have!" She was still squealing, hopping from foot to foot as she pleaded Cam to let her in on all of the details.

Cam turned pink and replied somewhat defiantly, "N-no! I'm not telling you just yet!" Laney scowled and then pouted, going for a different approach.

"Pweeease?" She was giving Cam a puppy-dog face while batting her lashes. Cam just smirked and practically laughed in her face.

"That look doesn't work on me, remember?" Laney put on a smirk of her own and replied easily.

"Oh I remember. I remember how that look actually _does _work on you. Maybe not when I do it, but when _Ash_ does it you forget what you were saying no to in the first place. You remember, right? Ash had wanted you to watch over Cheryl's pet butterfly while they visited their aunt in the city. You, being the macho man that you are, freaked and said no. But then Ash gave you the puppy dog look and you agreed."

Cam flushed pink again and glowered at Laney. It was true. His heart had given a tug at the expression and he immediately complied with Ash's wish. It wasn't until the rancher had walked away that Cam realized what had happened, looking down at the cage in his hands and giving a very un-manly shriek.

Laney sighed and let the topic go. "Fine, I won't make you tell me. But I want to know how your idea goes." Cam nodded and gave Laney on last smile before turning on his heel and boldly making his way to Ash's house.

Cam hopped over the fence to where Ash's family let their livestock graze. He took a deep breath and then rang the cow bell Laney had borrowed from Georgia.

A rustling came from the barn and Ash's voice called out. "Cheryl, stop ringing the bell. It's not time for the animals to come in yet." The rancher appeared at the barn doorway, halting when he spotted Cam.

"Cam?" He was slightly surprised and curious to see the young florist but smiled as he was greeted.

"Hey," Cam said easily.

Ash walked up to his friend and raised his eyebrow at the cow bell. "What've you got that for?"

Cam was confused for a second, before he remembered why he had come here in the first place. "Oh! Um…" He cleared his throat and forced himself to act nonchalant. He rang the bell again and started to move his hips. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance." He kept ringing the bell and spun around, smiling at Ash as he stood in front of him again.

Ash's lips twitched upward and he asked with confusion, as if he wasn't sure he had heard right. "Dance?"

Cam smiled and replied, "Yeah, Laney's throwing a little party tomorrow just for fun. I don't know who's gonna come yet, but I wanted to know if you would like to go."

"Sure! Can't say no to fun!" Cam just laughed and agreed with his friend.

"So…" Ash started with a crafty smile "…there's gonna be dancing?"

Cam smirked and stepped closer to his friend. Their faces were close enough so that they could feel each other's breath, but far away enough so they wouldn't touch.

"Yeah," Cam breathed. "And I want you…" he reached down and took hold of Ash's hand. "…to save me a dance." He brought their clasped hands up and spun his friend around as he shook the bell.

Ash laughed and grinned wide. "Will do!"

Cam hesitated and then kissed Ash's cheek. He realized a second too late what he had just done. He started to panic in his head and ran away giving his friend a rushed 'see you later.' In his frenzy to leave, Cam had missed the way Ash's cheeks and ears burned a violent shade of red.

!

Shit, shit, shit! What had he just done? He just kissed his best friend, that's what he did! Ok, so it had only been on the cheek but that was still a pretty bold and stupid thing to do.

Oh, goddess, Cam groaned morosely, Ash is going to hate me! Cam continued to silently curse himself as he let his head fall back against the headboard of his bed rather harshly.

A light knock on the door resounded throughout the room and Cam just groaned out loud. The door opened and Laney poked her head in.

"Cam? Are you all right, what happened?" She walked into the room and sat down on the bed, waiting for her friend to talk.

"I kissed him on the cheek." He moaned and dropped his head in his hands, ashamed of himself.

Laney smiled and put her hands on both sides of Cam's head, forcing it back up. "Cam. You act like it's the end of the world. It was just a tiny kiss, not even on the mouth! So quit your 'woe is me' charade and tell me the whole story."

Cam sighed and did as he was told. When he finished telling the events from earlier, he gave Laney a pleading look.

"So can you throw a party tomorrow? I kind of already invited Ash and told him to save me a dance."

Laney just rolled her eyes and scoffed at the florist. "Yeah, like I'm going to say no to you." Cam smiled and thanked her profusely.

Laney smiled and joked. "Yes, I know I'm wonderful and amazing but your helping me out. There is no way I will be able to throw a party in one day by myself."

Cam continued to grin and agreed wholeheartedly. He was excited and nervous at the same time. And he really hoped Ash wasn't pissed off with him over the kiss, because he would probably have to kill himself if he had ruined everything between the two of them over having no self control.

Well, one thing was for sure. This was going to be an interesting party. It would either turn out wonderfully well or horribly bad. Cam let out a heavy breath and ran his hands through his champagne colored locks. He prayed to the Harvest Goddess that it was the former.


	7. Chapter 7

**The first thing I want to say is: I'm sooooooo sorry! D: This chapter is so super late, it should be a crime! May was just such a busy week because of school. I had a butt load of finals and homework. My one teacher even gave us two finals for the same class because he's an A Star Star. But it is finally summer vacation! Which means I will have sooooo much more free time to work on this! **

**I am now going to take the time to thank everyone who has been super awesome and left me a review! Thank you so much to:**

**Dorky Tinsle Chik, Amorous Thunder, Prince Of Darkness, Fearlyss, PeterPokefreak, and DuchessPinkcat.**

**Thank you to anyone else who added me or this story to their favorites/alert list!**

**Again, sorry for the lateness, and Enjoy! **

The Joys of Nonconformity- Chapter 7

Cam awoke with a groan. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the hazy fog that was currently swirling through his vision. Once he could see, Cam took in his surroundings and was slightly confused with what he saw. The young florist was sprawled across the floor of Howard's Café, his lithe form pressed against the wall. The curtains were drawn close, the sunlight softly streaming through the sheer fabric. The place was void of any people other than Cam, leaving a slight desolate semblance to settle in the quaint little diner.

Cam's head was throbbing painfully and he groaned again while clutching the crown of it, trying to bring the steady pounding to an end. Footsteps sounded from the opposite end of the room, and Cam peeked through his fingertips to find the source of the light tapping against the wood floor. Laney was walking up to Cam, a steaming mug of something-or-other in her hands.

"Here," she handed the porcelain mug to Cam and sat down next to him when he took it. "It'll help your head," Laney said when the florist had yet to take a drink.

Cam eyed her carefully and then took a hesitant sip before scrunching his eyes and quietly asking, "Why am I on the ground?"

"You don't remember?" Laney didn't sound surprised in the least when she said this, and Cam turned to her with a silent question on his lips before widening his eyes. The events from the night before hit him with full force, taking every breath from his stock-still body like a punch to the gut.

_~Cam was slumped in one of the wooden chairs situated in the back corner of Howard's Café. The room was lightly spinning and the young male was having a hard time keeping his vision in focus. Music was playing at a steady beat throughout the room, but all Cam could hear was a soothing, continuous thrumming resonance._

_If the florist was able to comprehend his current state of mind, he would be successfully happy. For just minutes ago, when he wasn't completely hammered, he had been very high strung and very on edge over the fact that he had absolutely no clue what he was going to do when the time came for him to have his dance with Ash. It was silly, really, getting all worked up about a dance with his best friend. But Cam couldn't help it; he was naturally always beside himself when it came to Ash. Laney had warned Cam multiple times that it probably wasn't the best idea to drink as much as he was, but the stubborn boy refused to listen, continuing his consumption of the liquid poison to help ease his nerves. _

_The green-eyed girl was currently nowhere in sight, probably to make sure the party wasn't getting too out of hand, so Cam neglectfully, and quite happily, helped himself to another beer. Just as the young florist swallowed the last of his(who knew what number drink he was on by now) beer, Ash stopped right in front of the very table Cam was sat at, and giggled happily. _

"_Why hellllooooooo, Cam! What a surprise; I didn't expect you to be heeerrre!" The young rancher was obviously a little tipsy, more than a little actually. For he had already known that Cam would be at the party, the florist being the one to invite Ash in the first place. But neither of the two males seemed to find any fault in the rancher's words, and Ash just continued to sway on the spot, giggling some more as he took a sip of his alcoholic sangria. The strawberry blond hadn't had many drinks at all; he hadn't been planning on getting in any type of drunken state(unlike his flower-loving friend), but he just turned out to be a light-weight. The young rancher was only on his third drink, and it was nearly full. A couple more sips and the blond would be in the same state as his friend._

"_Hi *hic*, Ash." Cam's words were slurred with the occasional hiccup as he tried, with a considerable amount of effort, to make out the red blob that was his friend._

"_Since you're… since you are here, you wanna… you wanna," Ash started wiggling his hips until he remembered the right word. "Dance?"_

_Once Cam was able to view his friend as best as he could, he nodded and stood up, nearly knocking over his beer and the chair he had been sitting on .He stumbled over to Ash, who had to press his hands against the florist's shoulders to keep him upright. The rancher just giggled some more and led his friend to an open space to dance. They stood on the open floor, Cam's hands around Ash's slender waist, and Ash's arms wrapped around Cam's relatively broad shoulders._

_They swayed side to side while talking drunken silliness. Ash wrapped Cam's tie around his fingers and giggled, "Your tie is.. is yell.. yellow!" Cam joined in on Ash's giggling. The two swayed some more, all the while giggling like they were two thirteen year old girls who had just found out the latest juicy gossip. _

"_Your *hic* hat is *hic* red!" Cam countered back, sending the two boys into another fit of hysterics. _

"_So is.. so is your tongue!" Cam stuck out his tongue and attempted to look at it, trying to see if his friend's statement was true, causing himself to go cross-eyed in the process. _

"_I camb ee et," the florist tried declaring that he couldn't see his tongue, while keeping it hanging out of his mouth. Ash had somehow managed to understand his friend's temporary lisp, and grabbed the other male's tongue between his pointer finger and thumb. He pulled up on the wet muscle, trying to bring it into Cam's view._

"_Can you see it now?" When the florist shook his head 'no,' Ash replied, "look at mine," before sticking his own tongue out. Ash let go of Cam's tongue and made an 'ahh' sound as he stuck his tongue out as far as he could, making sure his friend got a good view._

_Cam peered at Ash's tongue for a good two minutes before leaning forward and promptly smashing his own tongue against it. Their tongues wrestled and their lips met in a sloppy, drunken fashion. They were moving back to the same corner they had came from. Once they reached the wall, Cam pushed Ash up against it and attacked his neck, kissing, biting, licking, and sucking. Ash shifted his head so as to give Cam better access. Their bodies were pressed together in a way that could only be described as intimate, and they stayed that way for the rest of the night, until the alcohol finally exhausted their bodies to the fullest.~_

Cam snapped out of his flashback and turned to Laney with wide, panicked eyes.

"What am I going to do?" His voice was high from working himself into hysterics, "Oh, Laney, he's going to hate me! I'm a terrible person and he's never going to want to see my face ever again!"

Laney started to say something, trying to calm her friend down. But he was too far gone in his trepidation to listen.

"Oh, it's my entire fault, Laney! I made the first move, and I was being too forceful! Oh, dear goddess, I practically raped him! I raped my best friend!" Tears were streaming down Cam's face, and he started making a hiccup/cough sound from the back of his throat.

Laney grabbed Cam by the arms and stopped him from frantically moving around. She looked him in the eyes and spoke with a firm, but gentle, voice, "Cam, stop freaking out. You did not rape your best friend. You were not being too forceful, and Ash was kissing you back."

Cam just shook his head miserably and wept some more, "No, you didn't see the whole thing, Laney. I'm bad. I'm a bad person."

"Cam, you are _not _a bad person. I saw enough of the scene to understand that there is no reason for you to be blaming yourself like you are right now. You and Ash just kissed for a while. Then you both passed out on the ground. Lillian and I carried Ash home, and we left you on the ground because you refused to cooperate. And you're heavy."

Cam sniffled and eyed the girl sitting in front of him. "He still won't forgive me once he remembers what happened."

Laney just huffed and lightly glared at him. "Ash is your best friend, Cam. He has put up with a lot in the past when it comes to you. Just like you've put up with a lot when it comes to him. This time will be no different."

Cam just sniffled some more and stayed silent.

"C'mon," Laney took the blanket that she had placed over Cam the night before off of him, and patted his side. "Let's get you cleaned up."

!

Once Cam's headache was mostly gone, he went outside to his flower stand to start setting up for the day. Set up took longer than usual for the florist; his thoughts nowhere near which type of flowers and seeds needed to be on display.

Cam continued to panic about what happened with his best friend even after Laney's calming words. He prayed to the Harvest Goddess that Ash wouldn't need to buy anymore bouquets. He had absolutely no clue what he was going to do when he came in contact with the rancher, and he really didn't want to deal with finding the right words to say. Cam still felt that what had happened was completely his fault and that he should be deeply punished for his actions. He had a hard time facing himself, so he didn't want to know what it would feel like when the time came to face Ash.

Cam sighed with relief when Mayor Rutger made his way over to the little flower stand, thankful to give his mind a chance to fixate on something other than his best friend.

"Hello, Cam! Such a pleasant day to sell flowers, hmm?" Rutger smiled happily at the florist and let his gaze drop to display in front of him. "Ah, red roses, these are Rose's favorite. Funny, huh? Rose loves roses!" The mayor chortled and brought his gaze back up to the boy working the stand.

Cam smiled politely and nodded his head, "Yes that is pretty humorous." Cam didn't say it rudely, but it was obvious that his spirits were not up. Rutger noticed this and frowned.

"Is everything all right, my lad? You seem to be a little disheartened."

Cam just shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though." Rutger narrowed his eyes in scrutiny, obviously not convinced.

"Girl troubles?"

Cam was about to shake his head again when he decided that there was no point in doing so. The boy with champagne colored locks sighed and looked at the mayor, "Something like that."

Rutger nodded in understanding, "Ah, well don't worry, m'boy. We all go through it at some point in time. You just have to remember to keep your head held high, your spirits up, and your mind open. Don't bog yourself down with just one gal. There are tons of wonderful young ladies out there. And if you're sure the one that's causing you these problems is the one, just be patient. Why, when I was you age I had my eyes on Rose for as long as I could remember. Never gave me a second glance until we ran into each other on our way to the Spring Animal Festival. We've been together for 54 years and have never been happier. Things will work out just fine for you, lad."

Cam let the mayor's words sink in and smiled up at him when he realized that they actually were pretty comforting. "Thank you, Rutger. I'll keep all of that in mind, but in the mean time is there anything I could help you with?"

The older male jumped slightly when he remembered his reasoning for coming to the stand in the first place, "Oh! Yes, I would like one red rose, please."

"All right, that'll be 660G, please." Cam wrapped up the rose neatly and handed it to the mayor, taking the money that was handed over to him and putting it safely away in the cash register that sat to his right.

"Remember what I said." Rutger waved goodbye to Cam and made his way down the steps. Cam nodded and waved goodbye as well.

!

"You can't hide from him forever."

Cam yelped in surprise. He was currently crouched in one of the numerous bushes on the mountain. Lillian caught him here, spying on Ash, who also happened to be up in the mountains, helping Cheryl catch some butterflies.

"I'm not hiding from anyone," Cam said indignantly, to which Lillian just raised her brows.

"You're sitting in a bush, watching Ash. I would count that as hiding."

Cam sighed and slumped down, "Okay, fine, I'm hiding all right. But do you really blame me? There is no way Ash won't be freaked out over what happened."

"You don't know that for sure. But there's really only one way to find out." Lillian smiled at Cam in a way that was slightly bothersome. She then turned towards Ash and Cheryl, and shouted, "Hey, Ash! Come her-" Her voice was cut short as Cam widened his eyes and screamed 'No,' tackling her to the ground, in a hopeless way of getting Ash to do the exact opposite of what she wanted.

His efforts were of no use, though. For Ash had already heard Lillian and was curious to see what was going on. The young rancher made his way over to the bush, Cheryl by his side. His eyebrows drew together in confusion when he saw Cam and Lillian in a heap on the ground.

Lillian stood up and smiled brightly at Ash, "Hello! Cam and I just happened to notice you and your sister, so we decided to say hi."

Ash smiled back at her, "Well, hello then." He looked down at Cam, who was still on the ground, and smiled, "Hi, Cam. Is it comfortable down there or something?"

Cam looked up at his friend with wide eyes and tried to get his voice working. For some reason nothing wanted to come out of his mouth. When he was finally able to talk, his voice came out much higher than he usually spoke, "H-hi, Ash. I-I…" He scrambled for words and decided to just stand up when he couldn't find any.

He coughed awkwardly and refused to meet his friend's gaze. The confusion showed on Ash's face, again and he perplexingly asked, "Are you ok, Cam?"

Cam jumped from surprise and looked at his friend. Cam didn't understand. Why wasn't Ash flipping out right now? Why wasn't he punching Cam's face in, screaming that he never wanted to see him ever again?

"Aren't you… Aren't you mad?" Cam asked timidly. Ash looked even more confused at this and shook his head.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

Cam dropped his gaze from the rancher's face and quietly replied, "Last night."

There was a long pause that made Cam look up cautiously. Ash looked to be in deep thought. His eyebrows were drawn together, and he had a hand placed under his chin.

"Last night," Ash said this contemplatively and rolled the words around in his head, trying to remember what happened last night that would have made him mad. He came up short and looked at Cam.

"No, I'm not mad. I don't really understand _why _you'd think I'd be mad, but no, I'm not." Ash said this kind of slowly and put a hand on Cam's shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right."

Cam made a kind of desperate noise in the back of his throat and looked at Ash forcefully. "The party. The party that Laney threw last night." Cam didn't really understand why he was freaking out over the fact that Ash wasn't freaking out. He was just _so sure _that Ash would be mad. He was _so ready _for Ash to lash out at him and say that Cam was a monstrous person that didn't deserve Ash as a friend.

Ash turned a little pink in the face and rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, I don't really remember anything that happened at the party. I think I had accidently drank too much."

"How would drinking too much cause you to forget stuff?" Cheryl, who had been quiet the entire time, decided to speak up. Ash widened his eyes in panic at his sister's question and turned to her.

"He he. I was just kidding, Cheryl. Just forget what I just said, ok?" Ash didn't want to corrupt his baby sister's young and innocent, free from the knowledge of the atrocities of alcohol, mind.

Cam just gapped at his friend. Ash didn't know anything about what had happened between the two of them. Cam wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a horrible curse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I honestly don't even deserve anybody to read this chapter due to how long it took me to get this up. I could sit here and give out excuse after excuse, but I won't. I really appreciate any and all reviews that I have received for this story; it means a lot to me! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you're still reading this after (how many months has it been since my last update?) you are freaking amazing and I love you XD! Enjoy! **

"And that is why you should never give a chicken some popcorn."

"Great story, Ash; I'll keep that advice in mind." Ash and Cam were walking on the outskirts of Bluebell and were enjoying the peaceful summer day. Things between the two of them were back to normal, though Ash still couldn't fully recall the night of the party. Cam wasn't hiding from his best friend anymore, but he was still consumed with slight panic. He was always expecting Ash to suddenly remember what happened between the two of them and freak out.

Cam held himself together as best as he could, though. He acted as normal as he possibly could and he tried his best to not show the small amount of panic that was still there.

Ash suddenly spun around to face Cam and gave his friend the cheesiest smile the florist had ever seen.

"Aren't you excited for the Star Gazing Festival; it's almost here!" Cam just laughed breezily and shot his friend a look that was a cross between amused and fond.

"It doesn't start for another whole week, Ash."

Ash just clicked his tongue and started walking backwards so he could still be face-to-face with Cam.

"That doesn't matter. That isn't far away at all! The festival will be here faster than you think."

Cam rolled his fern colored eyes before breaking out into a grin and shouting, "last one to the top of the mountain is a rotten egg!"

He sped past Ash and started up the steep terrain.

"Hey!" Ash raced after Cam, refusing to let his delayed reaction cause him to be the rotten egg. "You cheated!"

Cam laughed out loud, letting the last remains of panic finally slip away, and shouted back, "It's not my fault your brain decided to be slow today. Oh wait, it's like that every day!"

"You're a big meanie pants!" Ash was laughing, too, and he quickened his pace to catch up with Cam.

When the boys reached the top of the mountain they were both falling over from laughter.

"Oh, my stomach hurts from laughing so much."

"Mine, too."

Ash and Cam were lying on their backs, looking up at the clouds. The sky was bright blue and the birds were chirping merrily while the bugs were buzzing loudly.

"Are you making a salad for the cooking festival tomorrow?" Ash turned his head towards Cam, waiting for an answer.

The young florist returned his friends gaze, "Can't. I have to prepare for Flower Day."

Ash's eyes got bright and he sat up on his knees to fully look at his friend. "Oh! Can I help you, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Cam sat up and scrunched his nose. "I don't really care for cherries all that much."

Ash put a thoughtful look on his face, "Hmm… Oh, I know! How about with Tom Yum Goong soup on top?"

Cam chuckled at the hopeful expression on the young rancher's face, "Sure."

Ash smiled brightly and cheered, "Yay! You're the best!"

"And you're the rotten egg," Cam retaliated with a smirk.

Ash just stuck out his tongue.

!?

"Ash, you cut the stems not the flowers!" The rancher gave his slightly livid friend a sheepish smile and set the disfigured bud gently on the counter of Cam's flower stand.

"Sorry."

Cam rolled his eyes and sighed. He gave Ash a gentle smile and walked over to help him. "It's okay. Here, watch me." Cam began to show the strawberry blond the correct way to trim flowers.

Once Ash had the hang of it, Cam went back to organizing and listing the various flowers he was planning on selling and giving out for the next day.

Flower Day wasn't anything special; it was just a day set aside to give your fellow townsfolk some flowers out of appreciation and friendship.

"Thanks for helping me out." Ash looked over at his friend in surprise, before giving him a sunny smile.

"No problem! I was the one who wanted to help out in the first place."

"True," Cam said, "but I could really use all of the help I can get. People buy flowers like crazy on Flower Day."

"Gee, I wonder why." Both Ash's face and voice said 'dur' loud and clear.

Cam tried to look annoyed, but the grin on his face gave everything away, "Stop being a little shit and help me pick out which flowers I should display tomorrow."

Ash snickered and set down the scissors he had been using to trim the flower stems, so he could comply with his friend's request.

They decided on sunflowers and red roses.

!?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lillian let out a rather loud, high pitched, ear splitting squeal. "Omigosh omigosh I just can't believe it!"

"I'm so happy for you! But I honestly am quite jealous." Laney and the Konohana farmer were babbling excitedly in Howard's Café.

Cam had been unfortunate enough to walk in right as Lillian squealed. He was now hoping that he had at least _some _hearing left, and wouldn't have to be making a trip to the doctors any time soon.

"Sheesh, what is going on? Did you get a new outfit or something?"

Both girls gave Cam a look that told him he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about and he should just shut up right now before one of them did something he would regret.

"No! Dirk asked me to the Star Gazing Festival!" Lillian began her shrill squealing again, causing Cam to hold his hands to his ears.

"Can you please stop that? I rather like being able to hear stuff."

Laney just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh, Cam, ever the drama queen."

"That's drama king to you." Cam attempted to sound serious, causing Laney to giggle.

"I wish I had somebody to go to the festival with," Laney said forlornly. Cam took a seat at the table the girls were sitting at and turned to his dessert-loving friend, "Why don't you ask somebody to go with you?"

"Because I have no idea who I could ask. Lillian has Dirk, I'm obviously not going to ask either you or Ash, and I don't really know any of the guys from Konohana. Everyone else is too old."

"Diego and Enrique aren't that much older than you." Laney just gave the florist a repulsed and incredulous look.

"You have got to be kidding me! They are so weird and I find facial hair to be highly unattractive."

"Well, I could always take you to Konohana with me. That way you could meet the guys from there," Lillian offered.

Laney's whole demeanor perked up, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Lillian just dismissed the notion, "Of course not. Wouldn't have asked you if I did."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

Lillian smiled, "No problem. But enough about ourselves. Have you asked Ash to the Star Gazing Festival yet, Cam?"

Cam started in his seat and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Maybe?"

At this confession, both girls frowned.

Laney gave her friend a disapproving huff, "Cam, you seriously need to up your game. Ash won't stay single forever; there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Cam scowled fiercely, "You mean plenty of other _girls_? Pretty girls who have long hair and supple breasts? Sorry but I don't exactly fit in _that _sea."

Laney was saddened by the bitter tone her friend was using. She sighed sorrowfully and spoke gently, "Oh, Cam. You need to stop putting yourself down so much. Stop believing that you don't have a chance before actually trying. You have just as good a chance as any female out there; no matter the size of your chest. Besides, you have longish hair."

Lillian decided to help out with cheering Cam up, "Yeah! And you have supple… earlobes?"

Laney gave the girl a look that told her she was stupid and Cam just snorted.

"Yeah, I'll totally win Ash over with my supple earlobes."

Laney took over in the cheering up department. She took hold of Cam's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Okay, here's what you can do. If you are really nervous about asking Ash to the festival just ask him to go as friends. _But_ –and this is the important part- when you are at the festival act and give hints that you are there together as more than just friends.

"I know it sounds as though I just keep repeating myself with all the advice I've been giving you, but that is just because you really need to let Ash in on your true feelings."

Cam sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes, "I know, I know. I just honestly don't think Ash will ever think of me as more than just a friend. I mean, we've been best friends since as long as I can remember and why would he want to change that? It's just so hard for me to picture Ash wanting to date me. Date me like the way boys and girls usually do. Think about it, how many gay couples are there in Bluebell or Konohana? None, zip, zilch, zero. They just don't happen around here. They aren't normal. Why would Ash want to break that normality?"

"Since when has Ash ever been normal?" Laney put her hands on her hips and raised her brows at Cam. "You know Ash better than everyone else. You should know that he's always been slightly different from everyone else, and it has never bothered him one bit."

Cam smiled at this and chuckled with a faraway look in his eyes, "Ash has always had the tendency to stick out like a sore thumb."

Laney watched Cam as he got lost in his own thoughts and she stomped her foot. "Gosh darn it, Cam! You are going to go over to Ash's place right now and ask him to the festival because I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take your disheartening wistful looks! I can tell that you love Ash so much and it hurts me to see you just give up on yourself!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Cam took in Laney's ill at ease composure, and decided to do as she asked.

"Alright, I'm going over right now. Wish me luck!"

Laney and Lillian gave Cam big smiles and wished him the luck he thought he needed so badly as he walked out the diner's door, saluting them goodbye.

!?

Cam made his way over to Ash's home. The sun had already started to set, leaving the sky a soft coral color. There was a slight breeze, causing the leaves on the trees to rustle and leave Cam's skin cool. The florist closed his eyes and inhaled the summer scent that was drifting through the air.

Once at his friend's door, he brought his hand up and knocked. He could already start to feel himself get nervous; his legs started to shake the slightest bit, and his breathing began to come out just a pinch quicker than usual.

The door opened to reveal Cheryl. The little girl looked up at Cam and smiled delightedly.

"Hi, Cam! Ash is in his room, so you can just go in to see him."

Cam smiled down at Cheryl and stepped into the house. "Thank you, Cheryl. I think I might be able to bring some left over flowers tomorrow."

At the mention of flowers Cheryl's face lit up, "Oooohhh, yay! Bring as many as you can!" She beamed up at Cam and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Cam just laughed and told her it was a promise. He started on his way to Ash's room, saying hello to Jessica as he passed her in the kitchen.

He stopped at Ash's closed door and lightly knocked.

"Come in!" Cam entered at the sound of Ash's voice, opening the door and spotting his friend sprawled out on his bed with a comic in his hands.

"You're attempting to read?"

Ash made a tsk noise with his tongue and gave his friend an amused smile, "I know how to read, you ass! But this is actually a comic book, haha!"

Cam shook his head and patted Ash's legs to give him some room on the bed to sit. Ash sat up and set his book down. He turned to Cam and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

Cam mocked fake hurt, "What, just simply wanting to see your beautiful face to brighten my day isn't allowed?"

Ash laughed out loud and rolled his eyes, "Well now that your day has been brightened is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is actually. I need you to answer this question for me. Would you like to go to the star-gazing festival with me? I figured we could make everyone else jealous by being the best looking couple there."

Ash put his finger to his chin and gave off the appearance of one who was in deep thought. "We are pretty sexy, aren't we?"

"Yes we are. Which is why we should go together, combining our delicious looks to achieve an overall ridiculously excessiveness of sexiness that no one will be able to surpass."

"Well in that case I can't say no. You've got yourself a date." Cam couldn't help the excited feeling that swelled inside his chest at the word date. Even though Cam knew that Ash was just going along with his escapade and didn't actually mean the type of date where two people go out socially with one another due to romantic interest, he couldn't help the stirring of his emotions.

Cam realized that asking Ash to the festival hadn't been as hard as he originally thought it would, and that everything went better than expected. His realization left him feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he was able to relax and enjoy the company of his favorite person in all of Bluebell and Konohana.

The young florist wished that he would be able to feel as calm and relaxed as he did now when the time for the festival came around. But he knew that as soon as he saw Ash standing under the starlight, he would choke up and go back to being the bundle of nerves he really was.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I am so sorry for leaving this story unattended to for so long. I feel awful for leaving you guys hanging and I hope you can still enjoy this story after the extremely unacceptable wait. I promise it will not happen again. If you are still reading this, I want to thank you so much because you are such an amazing person! I want to personally thank every single person that has reviewed and added this story to their favorite/alert list! I love knowing that you like my story! So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns.**

Cam stood in front of his mirror and fastened his tie. He undid it and knotted it again. He repeated this process a couple more times before moving onto another aspect of his appearance to fuss over. He went over to his sink and splashed some water on his face to calm his nerves.

Tonight was the Star Gazing Festival and Cam was an utter mess. He was so unbelievably nervous and he had no idea how he was going to last the entire night when he was already this high-strung. And the night hadn't even officially started.

Cam heard a light tapping on his door and in a shaky voice he said, "Come in." Laney entered his room and smiled brightly when she took in his appearance.

"Oh Cam, you look so handsome." Cam was no longer clad in his usual blue jeaned, purple vest attire, and instead, was sporting a simple black suit. It was a special occasion so he had opted for something a little nicer.

"Laney, I'm freaking out. I don't know if I can do this." Laney giggled and gave her friend a gentle smile.

"Yes you can. This is Ash we're talking about; your best friend in the whole wide world. You'll do just fine." She walked up to Cam and straightened his tie that he managed to dishevel in his nervous haste. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and offered him another small smile.

"Honestly, you're making things out to seem worse than they really are. There really is no need to worry. I bet you that when you and Ash are together everything is going to be just fine. You'll feel just as comfortable around him as you always do. I promise."

Cam gave her an unsteady smile. Though he still felt uneasy, he really did appreciate her words of reassurance. He let out a big breath of air and took one final look in the mirror. He was ready.

!?

The trek up the mountain side usually was always pretty lengthy, but tonight the hike seemed to be not long enough for the young flower merchant. It felt like only a matter of seconds before all of the townsfolk were at the clearing atop the mountain, laying their blankets down and setting up for the festival.

Cam had barely said anything since he left the café. He had made his way over to Ash's house to pick the rancher up when Jessica informed him that Ash had already left a half an hour ago to help Eileen set up her stand for the festival. Every year, at the calmer/noncompetitive festivals, Eileen would sell various trinkets that she made with stone and lumber in her spare time.

So Cam, still a jittery mess, made his way up the mountain by himself, for Laney hadn't been finished getting ready. As soon as he got to the clearing, Cam spotted Ash and had to stop in his tracks. He let out a staggering breath and butterflies erupted in his chest. Ash was wearing khaki slacks and a white button down top. Though there was nothing eccentric or unique about what Ash had on, Cam found it to be quite stunning. Ash had decided to go without his hat, and so his hair was all out for display, lightly swaying in the brisk night air.

Ash turned to his side and sighted Cam. He smiled wide and started making his way over to his friend. Cam's heart started racing and butterflies ruptured in his chest once more.

"Hey! I hope you don't mind that I had left without you. Eileen seemed to be struggling with all of her stuff so I felt obligated to help her out," Ash said as he sidled up to Cam.

Cam found his voice and replied, "It's no problem; I had been taking a long time to get ready anyhow."

Ash noticed Cam's attire and let out a whistle, "Woo wee, somebody's looking all fancy tonight."

Cam blushed and cleared his throat, "Well we did plan to outdo everyone with our looks tonight, did we not? So I dressed in something rather spiffy."

Ash smiled again and linked his arm with Cam's, "That's right! The two of us are on a date tonight." He gave Cam an impish smile and winked.

Cam almost had a heart attack right then and there. It was a good thing Ash was so chatty because if Cam had tried to talk it would have come out as nothing more than gibberish.

Ash led them over to where he had set up his blanket earlier and sat down, patting the spot next to him for Cam. Cam slowly and carefully lowered himself next to his friend. He was still a bit skittish and his nerves were getting the better of him. Ash took note of this and gave his friend a curious look.

"Are you alright, Cam?"

Cam perked up at the question and turned to face his friend. Mentally, he took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. Cam smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. My mind was just somewhere else, is all. But now I'm alert and ready to enjoy this festival."

Ash grinned from ear to ear and lightly punched Cam in the arm, "Good because tonight is gonna be epic!" Cam laughed at his friend's enthusiasm and let his nerves melt away.

Cam motioned at Ash's hair with a nod of his head, "I can't remember the last time I saw you without your hat on." Ash's hand darted up to his head, almost as if he had forgotten that he wasn't bearing his signature red hat.

Ash blushed bashfully and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, it didn't really match my outfit. It doesn't look too bad, does it? I knew I should have gotten my hair cut sooner."

Cam laughed at Ash's embarrassment. "I think it looks nice," he said with a simper.

Ash blushed again and beamed at his friend, "Thanks."

Rutger stood in front of all the townsfolk and cleared his throat, "Hello everyone! Tonight is the Star Gazing Festival, so let's all take a moment to enjoy the stars. Pick a star to wish on, and make sure it's a good one!" He gave a good, hearty laugh and then made his way over to Rose and the other adults to converse with.

The loud chatter died down to hush murmurs as everyone sat back and watched the stars. Cam turned to Ash and marveled at the young rancher's appearance. He couldn't help but admire the way the star light illuminated every soft feature the boy had. The moon's and the stars' soft glow accentuated Ash's soft, delicate skin, giving it a silky effect. Cam yearned to touch said skin, and so he promptly tucked his hands underneath his thighs so as to keep himself from doing something he would regret.

Cam replayed Laney's words from earlier that week in his mind. She had told him to make sure that he act like and give Ash hints that they were at the festival as more than just friends. He had no idea just how exactly he was going to do that. How could he suddenly go from treating Ash as just a friend to treating Ash as a boyfriend? How would Ash react? Would he be freaked out? Cam sighed mentally and decided to just breathe in the fresh air for a bit before he came to a conclusion of what to do.

They both sat silently for a while as they gazed at the beautiful night sky that was speckled with stars.

Ash eventually broke the silence. "I think I'll wish for some delicious Doria to be waiting for me when I get home," he said with a bit of a chortle. "What about you, Cam? What are you going to wish for?"

"You," Cam said this almost immediately after the question had been asked. Ash gave the other boy a bit of a bemused look and then laughed a little cheekily.

"Way to be cheesy, Cam," he replied with a shake of his head.

"I'm serious," Cam responded.

A mixture of confusion and amusement crossed Ash's face, "What?"

Cam had decided to do what Laney had been telling him to do for the past few weeks. He was going to let Ash know how he felt. How he _really _felt.

"I like you, Ash. And I want the two of us to be together; the way that couples are together. I needed to tell you this because I've been making myself go crazy with keeping everything to myself. But I want you to know that if you don't feel the same way it's ok. Please don't let this ruin our friendship because our friendship is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's what I cherish the most and I don't want to lose it. Ever. So if you only want to be friends, I understand and am 100% ok with that."

Cam said all of this in a rush, never once taking his eyes off of Ash. Ash gaped at him a bit, looking stunned, "Cam, I..I…"

Ash was at a loss for words, still trying to process everything that had been laid out on the line.

Cam found it weird that people always said that if you finally got something off your chest, you'd feel a million times better. Like a bunch of weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. Because Cam felt quite the opposite; he felt as though somebody was just stacking more weight on top of the already heavy load. His stomach felt sick and his head dizzy.

Suddenly, he got up and ran for the mountain side, leaving Ash with a simple, "I'm sorry."

Cam ran down the mountain as fast as he could. He didn't want to go back to the café or even Bluebell just yet. He knew that Laney would somehow find out what had happened and would come looking for him. Cam was not in the mood for a pep talk from his green eyed friend, so he turned into a little groove in the woods where she hopefully wouldn't find him.

It was dark out and Cam could barely see where he was going. He tried to slow down to a brisk jog, when he suddenly lost his footing and tripped down the steep terrain. His head collided with what felt like a rock and a sharp, shooting pain was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here's an update for the weekend! I want to personally thank Orcux and Amorous-Thunder for their wonderful reviews Well, enjoy!**

**Update! I had to update this chapter again guys because Amorous-Thunder thankfully pointed out to me that in some areas of the chapter I had wrote Konohana instead of Bluebell, so I needed to fix it. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns. **

The Joys of Nonconformity- Chapter 10

Cam awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. He was lying down on a bed in a very clean and tidy Japanese style room. The air smelt of sterility and disinfectants.

Cam heard a rustling and looked to his side. A young man in a long white coat was beside his bed, a clipboard in his hand.

He smiled down at Cam, "Hello, I'm Hiro. I'm the doctor here in Konahana."

Cam looked around the room again and took in his surroundings. The floors were dark oak and the walls, a rather dreary looking blue. There were other beds scattered in the corners of the room, each with their own IV machine adjoining them. He looked down to himself and noticed that he had various cords attached to his head and chest.

Cam figured that he was in the hospital at Konohana, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on why he was there in the first place. He backtracked to previous events, and the Star Gazing Festival came to his mind. He recalled running down the mountain and tripping. He must have passed out because he couldn't remember anything after that.

But why was I running down the mountain again? Cam questioned himself internally and dug deeper into his subconscious. And then he remembered about confessing to Ash. He let Ash in on his feelings. He told Ash that he liked him as more than just a friend.

Well fuck.

Why, oh why had he done that? Cam mentally sighed and groaned and told himself that it had probably been for the best. He couldn't keep his feelings from Ash forever. Even if he had wanted to believe he could, he knew deep down that he really couldn't. It wasn't fair to Ash or himself. Ash deserved to know the truth, and Cam probably would have ended up suffering from neurosis if he had held his feelings in much longer.

Cam just really hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between him and his animal loving friend from now on. He really didn't know what he would do if Ash didn't want to be his friend anymore. He would probably go into another depression just like he had when he was nine years old, and his parents passed away.

Cam snapped back to reality and listened to what the doctor was saying.

"You were out for a couple of days now; three to be exact. We performed a CT scan and everything looked alright. However, now that you are finally up I am going to be asking you a couple of questions. I just want to make sure that your memory is all there."

Cam found it rather surprising that this young man was a doctor. He looked to be younger than Cam himself. He may have even been able to pass as a twelve year old.

"Alright," Hiro said as he began his interrogation. "What is your name?"

Cam sat up a little straighter in his bed and replied, "Cameron Hurst."

Hiro scribbled something down onto his clipboard and continued, "Where do you live?"

"At Howard's Café in Bluebell."

More scribbling. "And who is the mayor of Bluebell?"

"Mayor Rutger."

It went back and forth a few more minutes, a question, an answer, and some scribbling.

Finally, Hiro finished up whatever he was writing. He looked down to Cam and smiled at him, "Well your memory seems to be just fine. You have a minor concussion, but there's no need to worry because it's nothing too serious. A few more days of rest and you'll be back on your feet. Now we do want to-"

Hiro's sentence was cut short by the hospital door flying open. Ash and Laney toppled in, both of them breathing heavily.

"We got the call that he was awake and ran over here as fast as we could!" Laney raced over to Cam's bed and stopped herself from all but jumping his bones. She knew it would be best for Cam's health to not add any weight on top of him, so she instead took his hand into hers.

"Oh Cam, we were so worried," she spoke softly, tears filling her eyes.

"C'mon, Laney, don't cry on me. You know I can't handle tears," Cam joked and smiled up to his friend, gently squeezing her hand.

Laney laughed and tried to wipe her tears away as best as she could.

Cam hadn't even noticed that Ash was standing to the other side of him. He must have walked up so quietly.

Hiro interrupted the reunion, "Yes, I called your friends, Cam. I hope you don't mind. They had been waiting here devotedly the past three days, and so I figured they would want to know that you were up. Anyway, as I was saying before, we would like to keep you here at the hospital for another couple of days. We just want to make sure that you're completely healthy and that you won't end up passing out again."

He grinned at the three of them and said, "Well, I'll let you three get back to where you were." He left the room, turning up some steps that were to the right of the clinic's entrance.

"How are you feeling?" Cam couldn't decipher the look on Ash's face. He didn't know whether or not that was a good sign.

Cam cleared his throat and answered the other man's question with a small smile, "I'm alright."

Cam didn't want to say too much because he was worried that he may end up crossing a line. He didn't know what exactly was deemed acceptable after his confession. Could he talk too much? Too little?

"Well we're just glad that nothing major happened to you," Laney's tears were gone and were replaced with a bright smile, "I mean, with the way you were comatose for so long we didn't know what was up."

Cam was about to say something when a woman with short black hair came down the steps that Hiro had just went up and came over to his bed.

"I'm sorry to have to break this get-together short, but visiting hours will be up in just a moment."

Cam looked to the window that was above his bed and noticed that it was dark out. It certainly felt odd that it was already night time, for he woke up only moments ago.

The woman turned to Cam and introduced herself, "Hello, Cam, I'm Ayame, the head doctor. Hiro is my apprentice."

She looked to be in her thirties and she gave Cam a sense of comfort, a feeling as though he had nothing to worry about while he was beneath her care.

"I know you two just got here, so you may stay at the Konohana Town Hall free of charge for one night," she said, looking at Laney and Ash.

"Oh, that's so kind of you. Thank you very much." Laney smiled gratefully at Ayame.

"Yes, thank you," Ash replied, as well.

Laney turned back to Cam and gave a low sigh, "Well, we better get going. We'll come back to visit you tomorrow. Make sure you get plenty of rest."

Laney and Ash slowly made their way across the hospital floor. Laney held open the door and Ash swiveled around at the last minute, "Take care," he called out. His eyes lingered on Cam's for a moment and then the two of them disappeared out the door.

Ayame turned back to Cam and gave him a warm smile, "I'm sorry I had to make your friends leave. I know they must mean a lot to you." She went over to the desk that was situated at the top right corner of room.

She returned to Cam's bedside with some medical equipment. "Ok, I'm just going to test your hearing and then you'll be done for the night."

When she finished testing Cam's hearing, she brought him some dinner and then went back upstairs.

Cam ate his dinner in silence. He lay down on his side, pulling the hospital bed covers up over his body and tried to fall asleep.

He tried his best to not dwell on the fact that Ash had barely said any words to him while visiting.

Though he may have been out for three whole days, he couldn't get any sleep that night.

!?

The next day, Cam awoke to Ayame fixing his IV machine and the various cords that were attached to his body.

"Sorry to wake you," she said. "But these need to be changed every so often, or they won't work properly."

After she finished messing with Cam's cords, she took what looked to be a giant spoon out of the front pocket of her doctor's coat.

"I may as well test your vision while you're up. Here," she handed the object to Cam, "Hold this up to your right eye and read the letters from top to bottom on the chart in front of you."

Cam did as he was told and read the letters off mechanically. Ayame then had him switch to the other eye and he read the letters again.

"Alright, thank you very much. I'm just going to bring you some breakfast and then Hiro will be taking over for the rest of the day."

Cam's breakfast wasn't very appetizing, much like his dinner the night before. He sighed and rested his head down onto his pillow, hoping that he would be out of the hospital soon. He didn't like being confined in one place for too long. He wanted to be back in Bluebell where he could take care of his flowers, be with his friends, and go on his late night strolls. He especially wanted things to be normal between him and Ash. Yes, they hadn't seen much of each other after the festival, but in the short time that they had been together something seemed off. And Cam had a sinking feeling in his heart that it was his fault.

Cam was just about to get lost in more of his self pitying thoughts when a familiar face entered the hospital. Lillian walked straight up to Cam's bed, looked him over, and let out a snort.

"You look pathetic."

Cam scowled, "How sympathetic of you."

Lillian rolled her eyes and then smiled at him, "Hey, I didn't have to visit you. But I figured since you're so close to home, why not?"

"Yes, that was very kind of you," Cam said in a tone that revealed otherwise.

"Aw, I'm just messing with ya. I know how much it sucks to be in your current position. I once decided to go foraging up in the mountains later than I should have and I ended up passing out from exhaustion. Didn't have to stay in the hospital as long as you, but it still stunk. Anyway, here." She rummaged through the rucksack that she carried with her and pulled out a savory dish of Risotto.

"The food here is sooo not enjoyable, as you've already found out," she said whilst glancing at Cam's scarcely touched breakfast, "So I figured I'd make you up something that's actually edible and satisfying."

Cam took the dish from her hands, "You didn't have to do that."

Lillian just shrugged her shoulders, "I know."

"Thank you," Cam said graciously.

"Well, I've got to get back to work, get well soon, lover boy." And just like that she was gone.

Cam set the dish down onto the table at his right. He stretched his arms up over his head and tried cracking his back. Lying in a hospital bed four days straight certainly wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

The hospital doors opened again, and this time Laney came through the entrance, without Ash trailing behind her. Even though Cam was happy to see his dessert loving friend, he couldn't help the dejected feeling that overtook him from the lack of Ash. His whole being visibly withered, a sign which Laney quickly took note of.

"Hey, you could at least pretend to be happy to see me," she joked.

"I am happy to see you," Cam sighed at the look he got in return, "It's not your fault I'm all mopey. It's just that… that I.."

Laney interrupted with a glint in her eye, "I know, Cam. You were hoping to see a certain blonde rancher come in with me. And the fact that he didn't saddened you," she laughed a little, "Don't worry, he'll come visit you. He had to go back to Bluebell to take care of his animals because Jessica had to go to the city for something."

Though this news made him feel little better, Cam couldn't help his less than cheerful demeanor. Laney, again, took quick not of this and continued to try and perk him up.

"He was so sick with worry the three days you were out, you know that," she spoke with tenderness and laid her hand to rest on Cam's arm, "He didn't get any sleep at all, not even last night. He would have stayed here with you if he had been allowed."

Cam lifted his head to meet hers, a look of disbelief evident in his features.

"He was an utter mess, Cam. You should have seen him. He was sobbing like crazy, refusing to let go of your arm. The doctors told him he had to leave because it was part of their policy. He was hysterical, Cam. Absolutely, hysterical. I'd never seen him act like that before."

She gave him a resolute look, "No matter what decision he comes to about your true feelings, Ash cares for you. A whole lot. And nothing can ever change that fact."

"But what if he doesn't want to be my friend any more, Laney? What if things can't be the same ever again? It'll be all my fault. Because I was too selfish to just be happy with what I had. I should never have opened my big mouth, I've ruined everything."

Laney frowned at him, her eyebrows knitting together, "Now Cam, you are blowing everything out of proportion and you know it. You know that Ash would never throw you aside just because of something as small as this."

Cam gave an irked cry, "But this isn't small! Having a crush on the one person that you've been best friends with for years, who just happens to be the same exact gender isn't small! It isn't something anyone can just blow off."

"Maybe, but you know Ash better than anybody else. You know how sweet and down to earth he is. Do you really think he's just gonna throw you to the curb?"

Cam sighed and slowly met Laney's eyes, "No," he said, defeated.

Laney just giggled and pat him on the head, "You really need to calm down, Cam. I'm telling you, everything is going to be ok. Ash will always be your best friend. He'll always love you. Even if he doesn't end up wanting to be with you in the way that you want, he'll still love you and cherish your company."

Cam sighed again and looked down to his hands. He knew that Laney was right, but he still couldn't help the distress that he was feeling.

He thought back to how Laney described Ash's behavior while he was unconscious. Had he really been that upset? Had he really not gotten any sleep for the past four days? Cam dwelled upon this for a couple of moments, and then Laney was speaking to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"So how are you holding up? Here in the hospital, that is."

"Terrible," Cam said, "The food sucks, my back hurts, and I can't go on my nightly strolls."

Laney laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, boo hoo. I think you can go without a walk for a few nights. It won't kill you."

"That's what you think," Cam retorted, "But, in reality it actually WILL kill me, Laney! I'm going to die!" Cam put on a charade, acting as though a zombie apocalypse just broke out.

Laney burst into a fit of laughter and smacked Cam in the arm, "Oh, shut up. You can be such a girl sometimes, you know that?"

Cam stuck out his tongue and rubbed his not so bruised arm, "Hey, hey, watch the merchandise. I'm sick as a dog, and this is how you treat me?"

Laney just scoffed, "Please, you are not sick. All you did was hit your head, and you can't tell me that it was the first time it ever happened. You're a complete loon; you had to have been dropped as a baby."

Cam chuckled, "Why, you are just oh so kind."

"But seriously," Laney said earnestly, "Have you been taking care of yourself? Are you getting enough sleep? Are you eating all of your meals? If you don't eat enough you won't have enough energy to get up and walk around."

"I've been eating just fine, mom," Cam joked, using exasperation.

"The young lady's right, you know?"

Cam and Laney turned around to find Hiro standing behind them, his clipboard in his hands as usual.

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you, but I came down to test your vision and hearing again, and I couldn't help but overhear what you two had been talking about. Eating three meals a day ensures that you get all of your vitamins and nutrients, which is exactly what you need to get out of that bed and onto on your feet."

Hiro smiled at Laney, causing color to flood her cheeks and a giggle to bubble up out of her throat. Cam mentally gagged and then got his tests taken care of.

Laney stayed for a few more minutes, her and Cam chatting to pass the time. Eventually, however, Laney had to leave to make the long trek back to Bluebell, so she could help her father with work.

She kissed Cam on the cheek, told him to take care, and left.

Cam was just about to take a short nap since he had nothing better to do when the person he had been both hoping and dreading to see walked into the hospital. Ash stood at the entrance, staring at Cam and not making a single move. And then he smiled his radiant smile and walked right up to Cam's bed.

"Hi! Sorry I couldn't have visited you earlier. Mum had to go to the city to buy some supplies for the shop."

Cam didn't say anything, he just nodded his head the slightest touch, a little unsure of what to do.

Ash smiled again and asked, "So are you feeling any better?"

Cam coughed and tried clearing his throat, "Y-yeah, I'm doing alright."

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want my best bud being treated badly in his time of need!" Ash punched Cam lightly in the shoulder, the broad smile still plastered to his face.

Usually, Cam would feel elated whenever Ash smiled. His chest would flutter and his heart would turn to mush. But something about Ash's current smile was not the sparkling grin that he was used to. It didn't seem forced, but something was definitely off.

Cam chuckled half-heartedly and asked what all he had missed while he was out.

"Not much," Ash shrugged, "And even if something big had happened I would have missed it anyway."

Cam raised his eyebrows at this in a silent question.

Ash just shrugged again, "I've been staying over at the Konohana Town Hall. Today was the first time I went back home in four days."

Cam was taken aback by surprise, "What? Why?"

A sheepish smile crept onto Ash's face, "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Cam said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He was confused and didn't know exactly what he was feeling. He was happy, and he was glum. He was jaded but also couldn't help feeling the smallest bit of relief. He was a mess.

"Listen, Cam," Ash started timidly, "We need to talk."

Any ounce of relief Cam had been feeling was gone in an instant. Here it goes, Cam thought. He's going to tell me that this is goodbye. That he never wants to hang out ever again. That we can no longer be friends because of what I said. Cam shouted at himself internally, you destroyed the best thing that's ever been in your life, you idiot. What were you thinking, admitting your feelings? How stupid could you be?

Ash stared intently at Cam, "You had surprised me, at the festival, I mean. I wasn't expecting to hear what you said. Anyway, our friendship means a lot to me, too. And it's the best thing I've ever had the pleasure to experience. I mean, we laugh and joke around, and we just get each other, you know? I couldn't have asked for a better best friend than you, Cam. You put up with my craziness, and you're great with Cheryl. Which, I can tell you, is not easy. We enjoy the same activities and we both like Doria. There really isn't anyone in the world better than you. You never have to worry about me breaking off this friendship."

Cam looked up to Ash and got lost in the stele-blue eyes that he adored so much. He somewhat cocked his head to the side and slowly asked, "So, what're you saying?"

Ash smiled dazzlingly, and this time it _did _make Cam's chest flutter and turn his heart to mush.

"I'm saying," he said with an air of confidence, "let's give it a go."

"What?" Cam wasn't sure he was hearing things correctly.

Ash laughed breathily and got in Cam's face, "You. Me. Let's become a thing." And then he leaned down and promptly kissed the boy in the bed.

It was soft and chaste and _oh so _wonderful. Once Cam got over his surprise, he brought his hand up and cupped Ash's cheek. Ash rested his hands on Cam's hips and moved his lips the slightest bit.

Cam responded with pleasure and after what didn't feel to be quite long enough, Ash pulled away.

Both boys were smiling contentedly and then Cam broke out in laughter. He was laughing at himself. He always ended up thinking that his fate would be something absolutely horrible. How could he have thought for even a _second _that Ash wouldn't want to be his friend anymore?

"I'm so stupid," Cam said allowed and with happiness.

Ash just laughed and replied, "Believe me, I know."

Cam stuck his tongue out at the boy, laughed again, and thought to himself, maybe the hospital isn't such a bad place after all.

!?

**A/N- I just want to let you guys know that this isn't the last chapter! Unless you want it to be lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to apologize **_**again**_** for how long it took me to update. These past couple of months have been so freaking busy and they went by so fast. Between the end of my senior year, graduation, work, and preparing for college I feel like I've barely had a chance to breathe. I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story; it really means the world to me! And if anybody out there has stayed with this story since I started it then I want you to know that you are an amazing human being and that this story is dedicated to you!**

**This is sadly the last chapter but I had so much fun writing this story and I really hope you guys had just as much fun reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns. **

Cam sighed contently and took in a big breath of fresh air. It was good to be back. He was finally out of the hospital and was able to go back to selling flowers at his little stand just outside of Howard's Café.

Cam thankfully hadn't missed too much while he was away but he couldn't help but feel much more at ease now that he was home again.

Laney came out of her dad's café and walked over to Cam, a huge smile on her face. Once she reached him she let out an excited squeal and threw her arms around him, squeezing so hard he thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"Can't breathe, Laney," Cam huffed.

"Oh, Cam, I'm just so happy for you!" Laney didn't release her hold on Cam in the least. She continued squeezing him until she decided he had probably had enough. She backed away while keeping her hands on his shoulders, her bright smile still in place. "You and Ash are officially together and I just can't believe it!"

Cam chuckled and smiled down at his friend, "hehe, I can't really believe it either. But I have you to thank, Laney. If it hadn't been for you and all of your encouragement I probably never would have had the guts to tell Ash how I felt in the first place. So thank you."

Laney just beamed and shook her head, "you don't need to thank me. You're my friend; it's my job to make sure you're happy."

"Hey guys!"

Cam and Laney turned to see Lillian walking up to them. "Hey," they said in unison.

Lillian turned to Cam and smirked, "I'm glad to see everything worked out with you and Ash, loverboy."

She then turned her attention to Laney, "so I came over to take you back to Konohana with me to introduce you to some of the guys."

Laney gasped excitedly and clasped her hands together, "I can't wait! Oh you _must _introduce me to Hiro! He's so cute!"

"He may be cute but he's an utter health freak. It gets really annoying sometimes."

"I don't really mind; I'm kind of a health freak myself actually."

Their voices gradually began to fade away as they walked off towards the entrance of Bluebell.

Cam shook his head and laughed quietly, "girls."

"What about them?" Ash walked up the steps and over to Cam's stand.

Cam smiled at his new boyfriend, "I'll never understand them."

Ash just quirked a brow and laughed, "anyway, I was wondering if you would want to come over to my place for dinner tonight. I wanted to tell my mom about us but I wasn't really sure how to. I figured it would be easier with you there."

Cam smiled and leaned over his stand to peck Ash on the lips, "of course I'll come to dinner with you."

Ash grinned, "great! Well I have to get back to work but I'll see you tonight! Dinner's at 6:00, bye!"

Cam waved goodbye as Ash made his way down the steps and back over to his ranch.

The rest of the work day went by rather quickly, as Cam had a steady rush of customers, most of whom were townsfolk who came to give Cam a warm welcome back.

?!

"So how was your day, Cam?"

Cam was currently sitting in Ash's dining room having dinner with his family. He smiled curtly at Jessica and answered her question, "good, I had lots of customers today and a decent number of sales."

"Well that's good to hear. So you're sure you're feeling all right? You gave the entire town a good scare when you were found unconscious at the bottom of that hill."

Cam just lightly laughed, "yeah, I'm ok. I didn't mean to give everyone a heart attack."

"I'm so glad you're ok, Cam! I would have been sad if you were hurt," Cheryl kicked her legs happily and smiled at Cam from across the table.

Cam smiled back, "thanks, Cheryl, and I really enjoyed the flowers you sent me while I was in the hospital."

Cheryl giggled with joy and stated proudly, "I picked them out myself!"

"It really is so nice having you over for dinner, Cam", Jessica smiled warmly, "it's been so long since you last stayed to have a meal with us. You really should do it more often."

"Oh I think I will be here more than usual from now on," Cam smiled back.

Ash jumped in, "That's right, there's something I wanted to tell you, mom."

Jessica turned to her son and waited for him to continue.

"Cam and I are…we're dating now," Ash let out a little breath of relief once he got it out.

Jessica blinked at her son, "oh?" She was shocked at first but smiled wide once the news really settled in, "oh! That's such wonderful news! I'm happy for you two!"

Ash smiled at his mother's reaction. He knew she was a very kind and carefree woman but part of him had worried about what she would think of her son being gay. He had worried that she would be disappointed in him for not being able to bear her any grandchildren.

Jessica laughed happily, "I was starting to think Ash was never going to find somebody to spend his life with!"

"Hey!" Ash scowled at his mother's comment, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Wait, so you guys are together? Like how boyfriends and girlfriends are together?"

Everyone turned to Cheryl as she looked between Cam and Ash with a bewildered expression on her face.

Jessica intervened before either of the boys could, "yes, darling. Boys and boys can be together just like boys and girls can be together. Gender doesn't matter when it comes to somebody you care about."

"Oh," Cheryl looked between Cam and Ash again and cocked her head, "Hmm, well if there was a girl in the relationship it would definitely be Ash."

Ash looked horrified, "Cheryl!"

"What?" She said defensively, "you're prettier and Cam's more handsome. It only makes sense."

Cam started laughing hysterically and even Jessica was trying to hide her chuckles by covering her mouth with her hand.

Ash was spluttering like a fish out of water, "I am not a girl!"

"No, but Cheryl was right, you are pretty," Cam turned to his boyfriend and once again broke out into laughter at the death glare that was sent his way.

Ash's cheeks burned red from embarrassment and he buried his head in his arms on the table to try and hide.

?!

A couple days later found Cam and Ash at the pound on the outskirts of Bluebell. It was Cam's birthday and he couldn't imagine spending it any other way. He and Ash were sitting under a tree, cuddling, and enjoying the crisp fall air.

Cam smiled and hugged Ash, pulling him as close to his body as he could, "I love fall weather; it's not too hot and it's not too cold."

Ash nodded in agreement and turned to give Cam a kiss. Just as Cam was about to deepen said kiss Ash jumped up and tugged at Cam's arm.

"Come on," Ash said, "I wanna show you something."

Cam groaned, "Can't you show me later? I want to cuddle with you and continue kissing your cute face."

"Well you can resume kissing my cute face after I show you what it is I want to show you."

Cam sighed and gave a resigned, "fine."

As soon as Cam stood up Ash yanked his arm and started pulling him towards town.

"I rather like my arm in its socket, Ash"

"Oh shush, I'm not pulling you that hard. Besides, you aren't moving fast enough."

Cam just laughed, "I'm practically running, Ash."

"Barely," Ash muttered.

Once they reached the center of Bluebell Ash stopped. "Wait right here."

Ash began to walk away.

"But whe-," Cam began to question but Ash cut him off.

"Just stay there," Ash said before he scurried off in the opposite direction.

Cam just sighed and shook his head while he waited for Ash to return.

A few minutes later and Ash returned with a cardboard box in both of his hands. He walked back to Cam and smiled, "here," he said as he placed the box in Cam's hands.

"What's this?" Cam asked, looking at Ash questioningly.

Ash just rolled his eyes and scoffed, "It's a birthday present, duh!"

Cam just laughed and grinned at his boyfriend, "nice wrapping."

"Well if you would open it already you would understand why I didn't wrap it."

Cam did as he was told and opened the box. As soon as he saw what was inside his eyes went wide and he looked up at Ash, slack jawed.

"Wha…how? A cat?!" Cam pulled the tabby cat from the box and held it against his chest, "where in the world did you get a cat? Grady stopped selling pets years ago."

Ash blushed and smiled at Cam shyly, "Remember when I had random plans with Lillian a couple of weeks ago? Well I had overheard her talking about how she found a stray cat and was having trouble finding a home for it. I know that you adore cats so I figured it would be the perfect present for you. But I also knew that Howard had a strict no pets policy in his café so I made plans with Lillian so the two of us could come up with a way that you could keep the cat."

Cam just stared unbelievingly at Ash. He thought back to when Ash had first mentioned his plans with Lillian and how jealous he had gotten thinking that Ash had had a crush on the Konohana farmer. He began to mentally chide himself for always assuming the worst when Ash grabbed Cam's arm again, "here, follow me."

Cam let Ash lead the way as the two of them walked up to the side of Howard's café.

"I had Eileen build this for you."

Cam looked down at the contraption Ash was talking about. It was a little mini shelter that attached to Cam's room inside of the café.

"The cat can't get inside of your room but you'll be able to get to the shelter from you room. It'll stay heated in the winter just like the café so that your new friend won't get cold. But this shelter will allow you to keep a cat without going against Howard's policy."

Cam just looked up at Ash incredulously. He was at a loss for words and couldn't help the leap that his heart gave at the thought of how much trouble Ash went through to put all this together for him. It must have cost him a fortune.

"Ash, I- I don't know what to say. You didn't need to do all of this for me. A simple 'happy birthday' would have been fine enough."

"I know I didn't _need _to do this, but I wanted to. You mean the world to me, Cam. And I wanted to make sure that your birthday was extra special. And come on, a simple 'happy birthday'? From me? Your best friend and now boyfriend? I don't think so; that just wouldn't have cut it. I wouldn't be able to show my face in this town ever again if I had given you nothing but a simple 'happy birthday'.

Cam smiled and laughed as he shook his head, "how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

Ash blushed and replied, "I'm the lucky one."

"No, Ash, I am," Cam said in all seriousness. "You have always been there for me through everything. You were there for me when I lost my parents and I had honestly believed I would never be happy again but then you just insisted on giving it your all to make me happy and, Ash, you- you just lit my whole world up. You made me realize that I could never be sad as long as I have you by my side and I can't thank you enough. I will spend my entire life thanking you by making sure you're the happiest person on this earth because when you smile, oh Ash, when you smile I feel like my heart is going to explode and nobody will ever be able to make me feel that way but you, Ash. I love you and I swear I'll never stop loving you until the day I die and even then I'll still continue loving you because you're just that phenomenal."

Cam finished his speech and let out a big breath, his eyes scanning the beautiful boy in front of him, cherishing every inch of him head to toe.

Ash let out a shaky breath and gave a little laugh, "Cam, I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest right now. I'm not nearly as good with words as you are but I know that you make my brain go fuzzy and my tummy flutter and your eyes make my heart melt. And I know, without a doubt, that I love you too. I love you more than anything."

Cam set his new tabby cat down in the grass and grabbed Ash around his waist. He pulled their bodies as close as they could get and tipped Ash's face upwards. He stroked Ash's cheek with his thumb before placing his lips on top of Ash's.

Ash closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cam's neck, greedily responding to the kiss.

They kissed passionately and full of the newfound love they held for one another. Cam's heart beat wildly against his chest and his mind was spinning relentlessly. He felt as though his body was on fire and Ash was the ember that started it all.

After what felt like hours of kissing, Cam pulled back and rested his forehead against Ash's. He smiled down at the boy before him and gave him a soft kiss on his nose. He squeezed his hands and grinned again before softly saying, "thank you for giving me a wonderful birthday."

Ash grinned back, "no problem, Camykins!"

Ash laughed as he watched Cam's nose scrunch up.

"Camykins?" The boy clad in purple asked.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I figured since we're dating now we should give each other pet names."

Cam just raised his eye brows, "pet names?"

"Yep," Ash said easily.

"Ok then, you can be sweet cheeks."

Ash laughed, "sweet cheeks?

Cam grinned wickedly, "yeah, because you have such sweet cheeks." And with that he promptly grabbed Ash's ass and gave a hard squeeze.

Ash blushed like crazy and jumped up, "hey! What if somebody saw that?"

Cam just scoffed, "we were practically making out before and you're worried somebody might have seen me squeeze your butt?"

"Well yeah!"

"Alrighty then, we can just go back to making out."

"Hey that's not what I mea-," But Cam cut him off before he could say anything else. And once Cam's tongue was in Ash's mouth Ash didn't really feel the need to worry if anyone saw them because he quite frankly did not care.


End file.
